Two Worlds, One Family
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Leonardo has a secret. A big secret that he's kept nearly his entire life. Now that secret is about to be discovered. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only Max is mine.

Oh, and I like it when the turtles are fifteen, so in this story, April and Casey were already married and had Max when the turtles met them. So the turtles are about fifteen.

* * *

"Uncle Leo!" the young Maxwell Jones yelled exitedly as he entered the turtles' lair and ran to his uncle with open arms. Leo smiled and bent down, hugging the boy "Hey buddy. You excited about turning eight?" he asked.

Max pulled away and nodded "Uh huh. I just wish I were nine instead though, so then I wouldn't be the youngest kid in my class." he mumbled as he pouted. Laughing, Leo ruffled Max's black hair "Don't worry Max, I'm sure you'll be older than someone in your class next y-" Leo was suddenly interupted by his brother "Hey hey hey! Where's the birthday boy?" Mikey walked over to the small boy and picked him up, tossing him up in the air and catching him. Max laughed gleefully "Hi uncle Mikey." he chuckled, gasping when another pair of hands took him from his hyper uncle.

"Yo squirt. How ya doin'?" Raph smirked when Max stuck his tongue out at him playfully "That's my little tough guy." Casey chuckled as he entered the livingroom, taking his son from Raph. Donny walked up to them and ruffled Max's hair like Leo had done earlier "Oh he's tough alright. Except for when it comes to the tickle monster!" Don suddenly started tickiling him.

Max laughed loudly, deserpately trying to escape his uncle "Uncle Leo! H-help!" he pleaded. Leo chuckled and shook his head before pouncing Donny "Don't worry minnie man I'll save you!"

The two turtles rough housed for a few minutes, the others cheering them on "Get 'im Uncle Leo! Get 'im!" Max yelled, "GO DONNY GO! KICK HIS SORRY SHELL!!" the others cheered. April entered the room and rolled her eyes at the sight before her "Alright boys, that's enough."

All of the rough housing stopped emediatly, as did the cheering. Max smiled sheepishly at his mother as her stern gaze fell on him "Uh, sorry mom. Hehe." Max moved behind Leo incase his mother exploded at him.

Thankfully she didn't explode at him, but as for his father... "Arnold Casey Jones how many times do I have to tell you not to rough house like that in front of Max! I don't want him thinking that it's okay to do stuff like that whenever he feels like it!" April snapped. Casey raised his hands in defence "Whoa Whoa! I didn't start this! Heck I wasn't even da' one fightin' so why are ya yellin' at _me _woman!?"

April was about to respond when Leo suddenly stepped in "April wait, don't blame Casey, I was the one who pounced Donny. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't want Max to see that kind of stuff." he said quickly. April's glare softened some but didn't disappear "Alright but I would prefer it if you would think about Max before you go acting like that." she said firmly. Leo nodded "I understand April. Again, I'm very sorry."

"It's alright Leo. Just don't let it happen again." April said. Max couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was the one who called Leo for help, and besides he knew that he wasn't supposed to rough house. "But uncle L-" Max was cut off when Leo shook his head, silently telling him to keep quiet.

April bent down and kissed Max's forehead "Your father and I will be back in a bit sweety, the we can have your birthday party." she said.

"Do you have to leave?" Max frowned. Parents weren't supposed to leave their kids on their birthday. Casey smiled at him sadly "Sorry kiddo. Mom and me gotta work. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay." Max mummbled, clearly not happy.

"Here Max, I want ya ta have my lucky hat." Casey handed him a blue cap with a bold black 'M' on the front. Max took the hat from his father and stared at the 'M' "What's the 'M' for?"

"That hat belonged to your grandpa Mark. He gave it to me for luck when I was your age, and now I'm giving it to you." Casey explained. Max grinned and put the hat on only for it to fall over his eyes. Leo laughed and turned the hat backwards "There, you should probably keep it that way until it fits you better."

"Thanks. And Thank you dad, I'll never take it off."

Max hugged his father beforerushing back to Leo. April and Casey waved good bye and left. Almost emediatly Mikey snatched Max up and ran over to the couch, shoving a game controller into his 'nefuse's hands "Come on little dude! I'm so gonna beat your score this time."

The boy looked back at Leo to see him going up to his room. "Hey Max come on the games starting!" Mikey yelled, nudging Max's arm. Max turned back to the game and started playing.

About an hour later Mikey was sweating from being so nervous that he was going to lose to a little kid...AGAIN. Max wasn't really paying attention, for he was too busy thinking about Leo. He never got to spend with him because his other uncles were always saying that Leo was no fun.

_'But I don't know that. Actually I'm really bored right now and uncle Mike is supposed to be the fun one.' _Max thought. Sighing, Max paused the game and put down the controller "Where are you going?" Mikey called after Max's retreating form. Max didn't stop walking as he said "I never get to hang out with uncle Leo. I want to get to know him better."

Mikey's jaw dropped "But Max he's soooooo boring! He doesn't do anything except for train, meditate and nag us!"

Max zipped around, eyes blazing "Well you're a lazy slacker that doesn't do anything but eat and play video games! Uncle Don is a computer nerd that spends all day in his lab instead of spending time with his brothers in the real world! Uncle Raph is a hothead that disobays any order given to him and treats his leader like dirt! Doesn't feel too good to be critisized by someone you care about does it Michelangelo!?" And with that he turned on his heals and continued on towards Leo's room, Mikey staring after him with wide eyes.

* * *

Reviews please! ^_^

My brother and mom hog both of the computers so I wost likely won't be able to update frequently like I would like to. T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Majorbookluver: Thanks! Your review really made me feel welcomed to Fanfiction.

UltimateLeoFanGirl: (Love the name!) Don't worry. The secret will be revealed in this chapter plus another one but it isn't as big.

lorientmnt: Thank you so much for giving my OC story a chance. I don't really like OC stories if it's all about the actual OC. Max is sort of a 'guest star' in this story.( I think Max is a cute name too! That's actually what I want to name my son when I'm older.)

someone:Thank you! Like I said, the secret is revieled in this chapter.

* * *

A soft knock on the door made Leo look up from his work "Come in." the door opened and Max hesitantly walked in "Hi uncle Leo. What are ya doing?" he asked quietly. Leo smiled "Nothing really. Just looking through some old stuff from my closet." he replied, shrugging.

Max returned the smile and moved closer to Leo "You need some help? I'm pretty good at organizing."

Leo looked extremely shocked "Really? You would rather help me organize than have fun with Mikey?"

In response Max nodded. Leo smiled again "Thanks buddy."

"So what do you want me to do?" Max asked. Leo gave a short explanation of what went in which box and soon the two were half way finished. Max reached up to grab a box and accidentally knocked down a thick black book.

It fell open to the first page and when Max bent down to pick it up he gasped at what he saw. There was an amazing life like drawing Leo's brothers when they were just about Max's age. The boy picked the book up, staring at the drawing, jaw dropped "Uncle Leo did you draw this?"  
Leo looked up and saw Max holding his old sketch book "Max were did you get that?" Leo asked hurriedly. Max raised an eye ridge 'Why is he freaking out? These drawings are amazing!' "It fell off of one of the shelves. Why?"

Leo took the book, blushing "Sorry Max. I'm just a little nervous when it comes to my drawings. It's sort of a secret." Max smiled, and then frowned as he thought over his uncle's words "Wait a minute. Your brothers don't know about this?" a nod "No wonder there're always saying those things about you!" after a second Max added "But if you really want this to be a secret then I won't tell any one. I promise."

"Thanks Max." Leo sighed in relief as he put the book away, unaware of the paper that fell out of the back.

Max picked it up and stared at it, confused. It was a photo of Leo when he was about six and three other turtles but that wasn't the confusing part. The confusing part was that the three other turtles were at least fifteen and looked exactly the same as Raph, Don, and Mikey, the only diffrence being that the masks were much darker than his uncles' masks.

"Who are these guys?" Max asked, showing Leo the picture. Leo gasped and snatched the picture away "OH MY GOD!!" Leo hissed, quickly putting the picture away. Max narrowed his eyes. How many secrets does his uncle have? "Who. Are. They?" Max demanded, locking the door and standing in front of it.

Leo sighed. Busted. He walked over to Max and kneeled down, placing his hands on the boys shoulders "Max you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise."

"I don't think I should tell you here. My brothers might over hear it. Follow me." Leo unlocked the door and opened it Max close behind him as they went to the lair entrance "Guys, Max and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in a little bit." Leo called to his brothers, who were all staring at the tv.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

Were the responses. The two left the lair and traveled through the sewer tunnels wordlessly. They soon came to a brick wall. Leo reached out and gripped a brick that was sticking out of the wall, pulling on it. The brick, along with multiple of the others around it, came out of the wall, revealing a calulater looking device wired into the wall. Leo punched in a code and almost emediatly, the bricks started seperating until they revealed a hidden chamber very similar to the lair but with minor diffrences, and it was twice as larger.

Max looked around with wide eyes. This place was huge! "Wow. Where are we?" Max asked. Leo placed a hand on Max's head "This is the home of my brothers. My big brothers."  
Before Max could say anything, three turtles entered the room "Leo! Whats up little bro? You usually call when you want to come visit." said the dark- red masked turtle. Max examined the turtles. They looked the same as they did in the photo only older, probably in their mid twenties.

The dark purple masked turtle noticed Leo's little companian and smiled at him "Hello there. Who are you?" he asked, walking over to them. Max hid behind Leo. Leo chuckled and looked up at the turtle "Sorry. He's always a little shy when meeting new people." Just like you when you were a kid." the dark-red masked turtle chuckled. Leo rolled his eyes and turned to the child hiding behind him "Come on buddy, you said you wanted to know who they were and now's your chance to find out."

Max slowly came out from behind his uncle, his gaze never leaving the ground. He extended his hand toward the turtle "I'm Max." he said shyly, a coy smile on his face. The turtle shook his hand, the smile never falling "Hi Max. I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donny if you like."

"If your Donny, then that must mean that you guys are Raph and Mikey." Max said pointing to the dark-orange masked turtle and the dark-red masked turtle. Both turtles nodded, waving to him and saying their greetings.

"Okay, now that we've met eachother, Max wants to know who you guys are." Leo said after a few minutes. Raphael nodded and pointed to the living room area "Come on llets have a seat and then we'll tell you who we are and how we know Leo."

Once every one was settled, the turtles started their tale.

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three coming your way!

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Young Leonardo wondered the sewers in search of his brothers._

_ They had wondered off again and Splinter had ordered him to look for them since he was supposed to be watching them in the first place. _

_Leo shivered as he passed an open manhole, before coughing._

_ He had recently caught a little cold, and being out here in the freezing sewer tunels during winter wasn't helping. _

_Shaking it off Leo continued in his search "Raph! Don! Mikey! Where are you!?" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice._

_ Another coughing fit hit him this one more violent. Leo calasped to the floor. His lungs were on fire! _

_The coughing finally ceased after a few moments and Leo rose to his feet with a small groan and started walking again._

_Not long after did Leo finally spot his brothers sitting around and laughing in one of the sewer junctions. _

_Leo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists "Guys! What are doing!? Do you have ant idea how angry Splinter is right now?" he growled, marching over to his siblings._

_He was taken back when his brothers, including the nomally calm and kind Donatello, scowled at him."What are you doin' here?" Raph spat, getting in his confused brothers face. _

_Leo masked his confusion with a stern look "Splinter sent me to come find you guys."_

_"Well maybe we didn't want to be found!" Don snarled, pushing his brother. _

_Leo stumbled back, nearly falling, but caught himself. _

_Mikey joined his brothers and pushed Leo as well, only this time he fell over "What does it take to ge away from you!?" the sea-green turtle yelled._

_Just as Leo was about to get up Raph kicked him in the face, causing him to fall into the freezing water flowing through the sewers. _

_A piece of glass cut a deep gash in Leo's arm and almost emediatly started bleeding heavily._

_With the combination of pain from the wound and the betrayal of his brothers' cold words and harsh blows, Leo couldn't hold back the tears. _

_Raph, Don, and Mikey's eyes all widened at the sight of the their brother's blood and tears. _

_Unable to take the sight any longer, the three turtles turned and ran, leaving their brother alone, freezing, and hurting. _

_Leo watched as his brothers left him alone. _

_He clutched his wound, remembering what Splinter had said about how to prevent bleeding to death. _

_A coughing fit struck him again, this one worse than the others untill he started retching into the already filthy water. _

_As he retched, three figures emerged from the shadows and rushed to his side, lifting him from the freezing water. _

_His lips, fingers, and toes had turned blue from being in he cold water. _

_The last thing he heard was a muffled "Don't worry kid, your going to be ok." Then darkness..._

_When Leo next awoke he was laying in a soft bed wrapped in multiple blankets. _

_He scanned the room, taking everything in. _

_He was startled when he heard a soft snore next to him and for the first time since he'd woken up, Leo noticed that there was a weight dipping the left side of the bed. _

_Looking in that direction Leo was shocked to find a turtle, about fifteen years old wearing a dark-red mask sleeping next to him, holding his hand. _

_The movement must have woken the older turtle because he opened his eyes and looked at Leo, smiling gently when he relised the young turtle was finally awake "Hi. How're ya feelin'?" he asked in a brooklyn accent very similar to Raph's. _

_Leo just stared at the turtle for a few seconds before responding "Um, fine." he said timidly. _

_The turtle chuckled "You remind me of my whats your name kid?"_

_Leo hesitated again "Leonardo. But you can call me Leo if you'd like. Who are you?"_

_The older turtle extended his hand to the six year old "Raphael. Call me Raph though."_

* * *

Very short I know but next will be longer. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_Leo's eyes widened. As if it wasn't wierd enough that there were other mutant turtles in the sewers but discovering that they shared the same names!?_

_Leo subconsciously shook the older turtles hand._

_Raphael saw the younger turtles confusion "I bet yer wonderin'why I have the same name as yer brother."_

_A nod._

_"Well I'll have ta explain that later. Don said ta tell 'im when ya woke up so he could check up on ya." Raphael got up to leave when Leo called him back "Wait! How long have I been here?"_

_The dark red masked turtle flinched and muttered an answer that Leo couldn't hear, "What was that?" he asked._

_"Almost two days."_

_Leo nearly fell off the bed "TWO DAYS?!" he repeated._

_"Almost two days." Raphael corrected._

_"Oh shell! Master Splinter must be worried sick! And where are my brothers!? I have to find them!" Leo scrambled out of the bed and dashed toward the door only to be grabbed by Raphael._

_"Kid calm down! Leo relax everythings fine! We saw your brothers head home when we found ya!" he put the little turtle down and gripped his sholders, shaking him slightly "Your brothers are safe. I even had my brother Mikey follow them ta make sure they got home ok." he said calmly. _

_Leo relaxed, his gaze dropping, "Sorry. My brothers always did say that I was too protective. I don't even know why I thought my brothers would want me back home, after what they said." he muttered._

_Raphael looked at Leo simpathetically "Leo... your brothers... they just... what they said ta ya... Oh who am I kiddin'? What your brothers did ta was just down right cruel. I don't know how they snuck out without ya knowin' right away, but I'm sure that there's a good reason." he said confidently._

_Leo sighed and shook his head "No. There isn't a good reason. I was tired and fell asleep on the couch. When Splinter woke me up he started yelling at me for not watching my brothers."_

_"Why were ya tired?"_

_"Master Splinter made me stay up late to learn some katas." Leo answered._

_Raphael crossed his arms._

_"Well then there ya go. It wasn't yer fault ya fell asleep, it's Splinter's fault."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Yer what, six? Ya should've been in bed by at least 9:30. What time did he have yer bro's go ta bed?"_

_"9:30."_

_"And what time did he send ya ta bed?"_

_"Midnight."_

_"My point exactly. Now come on, let's have Don take a look at'cha." _

_Raphael took Leo's hand and led him to the livingroom._

_"Yo Donny, the kids awake." Raphael said, picking Leo up._

_A dark purple masked turtle looked over the back of the couch and glared at Raphael when he saw the young turtle in his arms._

_ "Raph I told you to tell me when he woke up not bring him out here!" he said sternly. _

_"Actually thats my fault. I kind of freaked out and ran out of the room." Leo explained in a small timid voice._

_Donatello smiled "I don't blame you for freaking out. I would be scared too if I woke up in someone elses home. Have a seat so I can check out your wound."_

_Raphael sat Leo down on the couch and Donatello began inspecting Leo's wounded right a few minutes Donatello said "Thankfully it's not infected. But sadly you still have a fever."_

_A dark orange masked turtle suddenly came out of the kitchen _

_"Guys dinners ready. Is the kid awa-" Michelangello stopped when he saw Leo peek over the couch "Oh. Never mind."_

_Just then Leo's stomach growled "Looks like ya finished dinner right on time Mike. Little squirtly here is hungry." Raphael chuckled, picking Leo up again._

_"And then after dinner it's straight back to bed for you mister." Donatello said sternly, lightly poking Leo's chest._

_Leo chuckled._

_ He had only known these guys for thirty minutes and already he liked them._

_This was going to be an interesting recovery._

* * *

_Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_One month later..._

_Donatello couldn't stop smiling at the scene before him._

_ Raphael was asleep on the couch with Leo, cradling him like an infant. _

_Leo had practically dug his head into the crook of Raph's neck, sleeping softly for the first time in weeks._

_After Leo had first woken up a month ago he started having nightmares about what his origanal brothers had done to him, only in the dreams it was worse. _

_In his nightmares his brothers did more than just yell, push him, and kick him into the cold water, they had laughed and taunted him, beat him, and held him under the water, taking a sharp piece of glass and slashing it across his arm._

_Almost every time Leo woke up screaming, Raphael was the first one in the room, holding him and offering to sleep with him for the rest of the night._

_No matter how many times they urged Leo to eat a decent amout of food, Leo would only take a few bites, claiming that his other brothers were probably eating even less than him back at home._

_Donatello came back to the present when Raphael let out a particularly loud snore. _

_He noticed that both of the sleeping turtles were shivering and took the blanket on the back of the couch, draping it over the turtles._

_He tried moving them so that they were lying down but the touch almost woke them up. _

_Giving up, Donatello left them, turning off the tv before leaving the livingroom._

_The next morning, Leo woke up still snuggled up against his older brother._

_ He tried to pull away from Raphael only to be gripped tighter. _

_Raphael started muttering "Leo please... I'm sorry... Don't leave, give us another chance._

'Why does he think I'm going to... Oh wait a minute he must be talking about his Leo.'_ Leo thought. _

_So he wasn't the only one having nightmares in this household._

_Leo shook Raphael's shoulder "Raph. Raph wake up, it's just a dream." Raph jerked awake and looked around, stopping to stare at the young turtles in his arms. _

_He hugged Leo close "Oh thank god." Raphael gasped, squeezing Leo tighter._

_"Raph let go. I- can't breathe." Leo rasped."Oops. Sorry little bro." Raphael apologized, setting the little turtle in his lap._

_ Leo sat there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath before turning to look at his big brother "What was that about?" he asked._

_Raphael sighed "It was nothing bro." he assured, smiling softly as he placed a hand on top of Leo's masked head._

_ Leo crossed his arms "Nothing my shell!" he huffed, glaring at the surprised turtle in front of him._

_Cuffing Leo on the back of the head, Raphael growled "You watch your mouth young man!" (Or young turtle, which ever you prefer. Ok back to the story.) _

_Though 'shell' isn't really a swear, it isn't a very apropriate for a six year old turtle to say._

_"Sorry Raph but I'm just getting frustrated. __I've been here a month and none of you guys have told me who you are or where you came from." Leo whined, never dropping his glare._

___Raphael sighed._

'Leo deserves an explanation. I guess now is as good a time as any.'_ Raphael said to himself. _

_"Alright Leo, I'll tell ya." Raphael placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, taking a deep breath "Ta put it simply, Don, Mike, and me are another version of your brothers' from a diffrent dimension. We learned about other dimensions about a year or two ago, when we were facing a man called the 'll probably meet him when you're older. A mad scientist that works for him named Baxter Stockman built a dimension portal, so that Shredder and his group of ninjas called the foot-" he paused and smiled when Leo quietly giggled at the name._

_ "Yeah yeah I know, we thought the name was pretty funny too. Anyways, Shredder had Stockman build the portal so that he could take over other dimensions since he couldn't even take over ours. We tried to stop him from going through the portal, but he caught our youger brother Leo and held a sword to his neck-"_

_ Leo cut him off "Wait wait wait. Did you just say little brother Leo?"Raphael nodded _

_"Yeah. Our dimension was probably one of very few other dimensions were Leonardo is the youngest. Ok back ta the story. Shredder was holdin' a sword ta Leo's neck and we were forced ta give up. After Shredder escaped, we uh... well lets just say that we did somethin' that made Leo run away. At first we thought that he would come back and say that he couldn't handle bein' out there alone with no food, water or shelter, but he didn't come back. We don't even know if he's alive. He was only about a year older than you when he ran away. Not long after he ran away we started getting worried, well everyone except for Splinter. We were really angry at Splinter when he acted like he didn't even care, which we soon found out was true. He only thought that it was one left mouth ta feed. We couldn't take it any longer and decided ta use that portal ta run away. That was about a year ago. Not long after, we found this place and made it our home." Raphael finished the story with a sigh._

_Leo's eyes were wide as he tried to take all that in "Whoa. That's... terrible." _

_"I know. I still feel so guilty." Raphael moaned. _

_There was a moment of silence before Raphael broke it "Come on squirt. We need ta get some food in ya, yer still thin as a twig."_

_"Actually I'm not very hungry." Leo said._

_Raphael raised an eye ridge "Oh really? Well too bad!" he tickled Leo, pulling him back in his lap when he tried to run away "Ya hungry now?" he taunted._

_"O-okay okay I'll eat something!" Leo laughed, still struggling against his brother._

_Raphael stopped tickling him and through him over his shoulder "Lets go twerp."_

_tbc_


	6. Chapter 6

_WebMistressGina: Thank you for the advice. But I don't think you paid much attention to the story. In the second chapter when Max found the picture of Leo with his big brothers, I said that they were Raph, Don, and Mikey's age (In present day) so that means that they were fifteen when they first met Leo, and they were fourteen when they came to Leo's dimension. Later in chapter two when Max first met them, I said that they were in their mid twenties so that means that they were about 24-25 years old. The turtle tots' ages and Leo's counterpart's age you got right though. And as for the behavior of turtle tot Raph, Don, and Mikey, I have definately read worse about them. Heck I even found a couple of stories where Splinter was the one that abused Leo! I've only read two stories where Leo was abused by his brothers and I think they were called 'Regrets and things Left unsaid' and 'In the moon's bloody shadow'. Again, Thanks for the advice! It's good to be criticized so that I know what I should fix and what I should leave.^_^_

_On to the story!_

* * *

_Later in the day Raphael thought it would be fun to take Leo out for a walk in the sewers and maybe even take him topside._

_He gave Leo his origanal Leo's clothes so that he would be warm, though they were slighly too big for him._

_ As for Raphael himself, he was only wearing a trench coat, scarf, and winter hat._

_ Leo was sitting on Raphael's shoulders, his legs on either side of Raphael's head as he ran across the rooftops._

_ They had been topside for only five minutes and Leo was already having fun!_

_"Ya havin' a good time Leo?" Raphael chuckled, taking Leo off of his shoulders to hold him against his chest, "Yeah!" Leo shouted._

_Raphael laughed. _

_Nearly twenty minutes later Raphael's phone started ringing. _

_He stopped and put Leo down, anwering the phone "Whats up Donny?"_

_"Raph you guys better get home. There's a snow storm coming." Donatello informed him on the other end of the line. _

_"Okay, we're headin' back. See ya soon," he hung up the phone and turned to Leo "Come on squirt, we gotta head home." As they headed home it started snowing and they stopped for a moment._

_ Raphael bent down and picked up the snow, testing it "Hey Leo, the snows perfect for a snowman. Ya in?" he asked._

_"Cool. I've never built a snowman before." Leo said, picking up some of the snow and forming it into a snowball._

_Raphael stared at him, surprised "Ya haven't?" he gasped._

_ Even he had built a snowman when he was Leo's age__._

___Leo shook his head "I've seen kids do it on tv but no, none of us have built a snowman."_

___"Well come on! No betta time than the present." Raphael said, rolling his snowball on the ground, collecting snow as it went._

___Leo stopped rolling the ball once it was too heavy for him to roll "Raph, which part should this be?" he asked his older brother._

___Raphael looked up from his snowball which now bigger than Leo "Whoa. Thats a pretty big snowball. That can be the middle part."_

___The turtles slid their hands under Leo's ball and lifted it up, carrying it over to the larger snowball._

___"Alright bro, you make the head and I'll find some rocks for the face and bottons." Raphael said, walking to the far corner of the alley._

___Leo was so preocupied with the head that he didn't notice the manhole cover being moved or the old rat that came out of it._

___Splinter couldn't take his gaze away from the son he thought he had lost "L-Leonardo." he whispered in disbalief._

___Leo jumped and twirled around, his eyes widening "Master Splinter?" he gasped, dropping the snowmans head._

___Master Splinter rushed over to his son and hugged him close to his chest "My son... where have you been? And where did you get these clothes?"_

___Hugging his father back, Leo thought over some explanations. _

___He saw Raph hiding in the shadows, signaling him not to tell Splinter what had happened._

___"Um, uh, I've been staying in a cavern I found in the sewers, and I found the clothes in a box that was in the dumpster." he explained._

___Splinter held his son tighter "I am just glad to have you back my son." he rasped, unable to hold back the tears._

___"Come my son. Let us return home." Splinter picked his son up, still refusing to let him go as they traveled through the sewer tunnels._

___Raphael stepped out of the shadows once the two were gone, frowning. _

___He took out his cell phone and told Donatello what had happened, "Donny you said you taught Leo how ta read right?"_

___"Yeah, why?"_

___"He had his phone on 'im so I'm gonna text him ta come over once everyones asleep." he told his brother._

___"You really think he'll come?"_

___"After what his brothers did ta him I'm sure he'll come."_

___(End Flashback)_

"So I'm guessing that you met up with him when everyone was asleep?" Max predicted.

"Yep." Raphael took a sip of his drink.

"And then we all just decided that I would come and visit when ever I was absolutly positive that I wouldn't be caught." Leo finished, also sipping his drink.

Max looked between the two "You two spend a lot of time together don't you?"

Both nodded.

Max mulled over what he had been told when he remembered something from the story that had interested him "What did you do to make your Leo run away?"

The three oldest turtles heads dropped, their eyes watering.

Leo sighed and put a hand on Max's shoulder, "I'm afraid thats a story for another time."

tbc

* * *

Review plz!

Thanks again WebMistressGina.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Don, Raph, and MIkey were really starting to get ticked off.

Ever since Max and Leo went on that walk two weeks ago those two were inseprable.

Max never spent any time with the rest of them, he was either in Leo's room, laughing, or he and Leo went on walks.

One day when they were talking about it Mikey came up with a theory "On Max's birthday when we were playing vidoe games, he said he wanted to hang out with Leo. I warned him that Leo was boring and then Max, like, totally snapped! He said that I was a lazy slacker, Don was a computer nerd that never hangs out with his bros, and then he called Raph a hothead that treats his leader like crap... Well he said dirt but still. I think the little dude's just mad at us because he doesn't like the way we rag on Leo."

"So, what yer sayin' is that if we start treatin' Leo betta then Max will stop givin' us dirty looks every time he looks at us? Which is really stupid since we don't even treat Leo badly." Raph muttered, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. Though I don't really see the point in starting just yet. Max is going to summer camp tomorrow so it won't really matter if we change our act." Donny said.

Mikey laughed "Remember yesterday? He didn't want to leave Leo so badly that the poor little guy was almost in tears! Why was it he couldn't stay home?"

"April and Casey already paid for it." Donny said simply.

"Oh."

"So, we start treatin' Leo betta than we already do when the squirt comes back from summer camp?" Raph asked, twirling his said.

"Yep. Thats the plan." Don confirmed.

At that moment Leo walked in the room, smiling "Hey guys. What are you doing?" he asked.

His brothers didn't answer, just stared at him coldly.

Leo's smile dropped, "Umm. Everything okay?"

"Wha'dya t'ink Fearless?" Raph growled.

"Fearless? Uncle Leo I thought you said you didn't like being called fearless." Max suddenly came in behind Leo.

When he saw Raph, Don, and Mikey glaring at Leo Max gave them a nasty glare of his own, _'What do they think he did now?'_

"Don't worry about it Max. I'm in a good mood today so I don't really mind." Leo said, placing a hand on Max's head, still clad in the blue hat which he now only takes off when going to bed or taking showers.

"Yeah but still." Max muttered.

He glared at his other uncles one last time and looked up at Leo "Can we go for a walk uncle Leo. I'm so going to beat you when we race this time." he said determined.

Leo chuckled "Sure bud. And as for beating me, keep on dreaming."

"What is it you two do on them walks of yers anyways?" Raph asked, raising an eye ridge.

"It's just a walk. You know, talk and have a couple races, thats all." Leo lied.

"Can we please go now?" Max whined, tugging on Leo's belt.

"Okay okay lets go." Leo took Max's hand and lead him out of the lair.

The three remaining turtles sat in silence for a minute until Raph broke it "I say we follow them. See if this really is 'just a walk'. You guys in?"

Both turtles smirked and nodded.

* * *

"How come you're so excited uncle Leo?" Max asked innocently, running along side his uncle.

Leo smiled down at the boy "I'm sure that my older brothers already told you that my brothers forget something every year."

Max's eyes widened "Thats right! They always forget your birthday. I was wonderring why they weren't saying happy birthday. The jerks."

Leo nodded, frowning.

A few seconds later he smiled again "I'm excited because my older brothers pretty much make up for my other brothers. When my other brothers forget my birthday, my older brothers make me forget how sad I am."

Max grinned.

He had really grown fond of the older turtles.

He loved the way they treated Leo the way he deserved, they didn't treat him like some annoying pest.

They had finally arrived at the wall that hides the home of the older turtles.

The second they entered they were met with loud shouts of "Happy birthday bro!"Max looked around in aw.

The floor was covered in blue and white balloons, and there were a couple of helium balloons on either side of the big banner that had 'Happy Birthday Leo' written on it in big letters.

Streamers hung from the cieling as well.

Max looked in the kitchen and saw a small but beautifully decorated birthday cake covered in blue frosting.

Next to the cake was a small pile of presants.

Not a lot of presants, probably two presants from each turtle, plus the one he had brought a few days ago.

While he was distracted the brothers were all laughing and hugging.

When Max finally snapped back to reality Raphael was giving Leo a brotherly fashioned noogy.

Leo was laughing, trying to escape his older brothers grasp.

Donatello went over to Max and offered him a drink.

He smiled when Max started looking around again, "Did we go a little over the top? We usually try to make it fun enough to make Leo forget his brothers are a bunch of jerks."

"Knowing uncle Leo he most likely always said that you didn't have to do this for him?" Max smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yep. He always told us that he wasn't worth spending so much money on. Even for his birthday." Donatello chuckled.

Max stared at the dark-purple clad turtle in disbelief "He... he thought he wasn't worth it?" he gasped.

Donatello sighed and nodded, looking over at his happy baby brother, "Leo's other brothers... they just treat him so badly that he used to think that he was worthless. Sometimes I still think that he believes that."

* * *

Raph, Don, and Mikey glanced around the sewer tunnels.

Donny was using the shell cell tracker, confused.

This thing was saying that Leo and Max were strait ahead but that leads to a dead end.

They came to a stop when they saw the sewer walls sliding together.

They stood there for several seconds before rushing to the wall, just making it before it closed completely.

They were shocked at the sight before them.

It wasn't the party supplies that shocked them, but the sight of Leo being hugged and noogied by other turtles that looked like them, only they looked older and their masks were darker.

Max was just joining the rest of the group, congradulating Leo on something.

When they all just stood there, unaware of there presence, Raph snapped, "What the hell is this!?" he growled, striding over to the now deadly silent group.

He got right up in Leo's face, eyes blazing "Leo you mind explainin' ta me why ya got replacements for us? Huh? You gonna answer me or am I gonna hafta kick the answers outta ya!?"

"You so much as lay a finger on him and I'll shove my foot so far up your-" Raphael started.

"Raphael! We have a child present." Leo interupted, pointing to Max.

Raph shoved Leo back "Whoa whoa whoa! Did you just call him Raphael!? So, what, I ain't good enough for ya is that it!? Is that why yer replacin' me you no good son of a-"

"Raph! There. Is. A. Child. Present." Leo repeated.

"I don't give a damn ya bastard! That little brat ain't done nothin' but glare at us and treat us like shit! Now I want a damn explanation as to why there are a bunch of wanna-be's that look like us! Wheres the replacement master Splinter huh Leo? Where ya got him hidin'?"

"Raph these aren't your replacements. Lets just sit calm down and take a seat." Leo said, pointing to the couch.

Raph growled again and prepared to pounce his brother when he was stopped by his look-a-like.

Raphael glared at his counterpart, standing in front of Leo protectively "Don't even think about it." he snarled, hands moving to his sais.

Leo massaged his temples.

He knew this would happen if his brothers were to meet there counterparts.

"Guys please, don't fight. Come on, have a seat and I'll explain." he said calmly, pulling his older brother to the couch.

"Hell no! I'm outta here. Lets go guys." Raph hissed, walking towards the door.

Don and Mikey followed him, not even glancing at there blue clad brother.

Leo made a motion to go after them but Raphael put a hand on his shoulder, "Let them go bro. Ya can work this out at home, for now lets just finish yer party."Leo hesitated, eventually going to the kitchen and sitting down.

Not long after everyone was laughing and joking around again.

Leo was happy with all of his gifts.

Michelangelo had gotten him the sixth Demonata book and a cd player, Donatello had given him a repaired laptop and scooter that had originally came from the dump, Max got him a few sketch books, and Raphael got him a new art kit and an easle with a couple paints.

"Thanks everyone." Leo said, a large grin on his face.

He had already forgotten about his other brothers.

"Cake time!" Michelangelo cheared, bringing the cake in front of his little brother.

They sang happy birthday, Leo blew out the candles, and Michelangelo cut the cake.

Leo licked his lips, and just when he was about to take a bite his head was shoved into the cake.

When he lifted his head his face was covered in blue frosting and choclate cake.

He glared at Raphael who was trying to contain his laughter.

Leo suddenly smirked "Oh you think you're funny don't you?" he chuckled.

Before Raphael had a chance to answer Leo picked up a piece of cake and threw it at the dark red masked turtle.

It hit him square in the face, the plate falling to the growned.

Raphael stood still for a moment and reached up, scooping the large clumps of cake and frosting from his eyes.

He turned his gaze to the smug Leo, "Little bro... You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" he flung another piece of cake at Leo, only this time the young leader was prepared.

Leo ducked and heard the cake 'splat'.

Donatello sighed, wiping the cake off his face.

He grinned evilly and grabbed Leo's arm, smashing cake in his face.

Leo looked at his brother in shock, "Why did you throw it at me!? Raph threw it!"

"Yeah but you ducked." Donatello pointed out.

Max laughed, taking a bite of his his cake.

Just as Raphael had done to Leo, Michelangelo shoved Max's face into the cake.

And just like Leo, Max threw a piece of cake at the dark orange masked turtle.

Before anyone knew it, it turned into an all out food fight.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a bit of writer's block.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy! Lots more flashbacks in this chapter. just a warning ;)

* * *

_"Stupid Leo." Punch Punch "Who the fuck does he think he is?" Punch Punch Punch "Replacin' us wit' a bunch a' wanna-bees." Punch "'Next time I see 'im I'm gonna knock the green right off his skin!" _As if on cue, the lair doors opened and Leo entered.

Growling, Raph turned away from his punching bag that he swore would soon be replaced with Leo.

He was slightly surprised to see blue frosting and choclate cake on Max's clothes and Leo's mask, but he just shrugged it off, "Looks like you two had fun." he growled.

Leo saw his brother's anger and sighed "Raph let me explai-" Raph punched Leo's cheek, sending him to the floor.

Max gasped and ran to Leo's side "Uncle Leo!"

He turned his angry gaze to Raph "Hey you jerk! He's your brother not your puching bag!"

"Actually, I could really use a new bag."

Groaning, Leo sat up, clutching his bruised cheek, "Raph please, I'll tell you everything jus-" he was once again interupted by a harsh kick to the stomach, Raph's heel digging into his plastron.

"SHUT UP!!" Raph spat, glaring daggers a his brother.

Max kicked Raph in a not so nice place in between his legs.

Raph yelped, resisting the urge to reach down there so he wouldn't lose any dignaty "You little-"

"Guys I'm here to pick up Max." Casey said as he entered the turtle home.

He froze at the scene before him, "What the hell is goin' on!?" he demanded.

"Your little brat just kicked me in the nuts." Raph hissed.

Casey shot his furious gaze at his son, "You did WHAT!?"

"But dad, look at what that bully did to uncle Leo!" Max gestured to Leo whom was still laying on the floor, rubbing his aching stomach.

"I don't care, ya do not hit people, especially not... there!" Casey shouted, grabbing Max's arm.

"Raph I am so so sorry. I swear Max is goin' to get an earful when I tell his mother."

"Yeah just make sure that he gets an extra one for me." Raph grunted, straightening.

"Oh don't worry. He will." Casey dragged his son out of the lair, ignoring his protests.

Once the doors closed, Raph walked away without giving his brother a second glance. He knew he had gotten too angry and hurt his brother and he didn't want to see the results.

By the time Raph slammed his door shut, Leo coughed a little, his eyes widening when he felt something wet dribble down his chin.

He raised his hand wiped the blood away, shocked. How hard had Raph hit him?

Leo's shell cell suddenly started ringing, "Hello?"

_"Leo? Hey bro, hows everything goin' over there?"_

"Not so good Raph. My Raphael is really mad."

_"You okay Leo? Your voice sounds a little slurred."_

"What? Oh, um, I'm fine."

_"Don't lie ta me Leonardo. That little bastard hit ya didn't he!?_

"Maybe."

_"Thats it, get yer shell back 'ere! I don't want ya near them assholes ya call brothers."_

"Raph come on you're being rediculous."

_"No I'm not! Now get yer ass down 'ere before I go over there and drag ya back!"_

"Alright alright! Geez, no need to yell."

_*sigh* "Look Leo, I'm sorry. Your brothers just really piss me off some times. Just stay here for a couple of days, ya know, give yer bros some time ta calm down. Then ya can go back and try ta straighten things out. Okay?" _

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

_"See ya soon bro."_

"Bye."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Donatello gasped, rushing to Leo as said turtle came stumbling in.

He quickly supported his little brother, guiding him to the couch, "Leo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Well you wait here, I'll get you a glass of water." Donatello rushed to his task as Raphael came out of his room.

He gasped when he saw the large bruise on Leo's cheek. The surprise turned to anger in an instant when he saw the smudged blood on Leo's chin, "That fuckin' little bastard!"

Donatello came out, carrying a glass of water and an ice pack, "Here bro, drink this." he handed Leo the water, not missing his hesitant look.

"Its probably going to hurt a little."Donatello said sadly.

Leo sighed and pressed the cup to his lips, unable to mask his pained grimace.

Raphael pulled the water away after a minute, gently placing the ice pack on his brother's cheek.

Leo drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry bro, we need ta get the swellin' down." Raphael explained softly. Leo nodded and held the ice pack in place.

Michelangelo was the last to join them and sat down next to Leo, putting a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Don't worry bro. I'm sure things will work out."

Leo didn't say anything, just smiled at him.

A few minutes passed before Raphael yawned, "'S' gettin' late guys. We betta hit the hay. Come on Leo, I'll help ya ta yer room." he said, standing up and holding his hand out to Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes "Raph my legs aren't broken, I can get there without help." he grumbled.

"Leo if ya don't give me yer hand I'm goin' ta throw ya over my shoulder and carry ya ta bed again."

Leo glared at him but reluctantly took the offered hand, swaying slightly as he stood.

Raphael steadied his little brother, "Easy bro. I got'cha- wait, what happened ta yer plastron!?" Raphael had placed a hand on Leo's plastron and sure enough there was a small, barely visible, crack.

Lowering his gaze to the floor, Leo whispered, "R-Raph kicked me. Right in front of Max."

Raphael growled but instead of exploding he gently pushed Leo forward, "Lets go Leo. Ya need your rest. Don, come check out his plastron, just ta make sure its nothin' serious."

Donatello nodded and followed them to Leo's room, silently cursing Leo's other brothers.

Leo layed down, squirming slightly as Donatello inspected his plastron.

"Try to hold still bro. I'm almost done." Donatello took a roll of gauze out of his medical bag and told Leo to sit up.

Leo did as he was told, wincing slightly as the gauze was wrapped around his wound.

Moments later, Donatello finished and pushed his brother down, pulling the blankets over him as Michelangelo entered the room.

"Get some sleep bro." Raphael said.

"I'll check up on you when you wake up." Donatello added.

"Night guys." Leo whispered.

"Night little dude. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Michelangelo grinned.

The three older turtles left, tuning off the lights before closing the door.

Before Leo fell asleep his last thoughts were, _"Why do I have a feeling that they're going to baby me while I'm here?"_

* * *

Raphael sighed, flipping threw the old photo album titled _'Memory Lane'_.

He smiled when he saw thepicture of him and Leo sleeping together. He remembered this as the first night Leo had a nightmare and seeked the comfort of his older brothers.

_(Flashback)_

_"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" The frightened scream echoed throughout the older turtles' home, waking said turtles._

_Raphael sprung out of his hamock and rushed to Leo's current room to see the young turtle sitting up in bed, sweat and tears running down his face._

_Leo's terrified sapphire eyes shot toward Raphael and he immediatly lowered his gaze, "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered, ashamed._

_Raphael slowly walked in the room and sat down next to Leo on the bed, placing a hand on the little turtle's shell, "You alright kid?"_

_"Yeah." Leo lied._

_Raising an eyeridge, Raphael said, "Ya had a nightmare about yer brothers didn't ya?"_

_Leo whimpered as he nodded._

_More tears started streaming down his face and Raphael pulled him in a hug, quietly shooshing him, "Sshhh. It's alright, it's okay." he said soothingly, rubbing Leo's shell._

_Leo sobbed burrying his face into Raphaels plastron, "N-no its *sob* not! My b-brothers *sob* hate m-m-me!" he cried, his voice muffled._

_At that moment Donatello and Michelangelo walked in, staring sadly at the scene before them._

_Raphael gestured for them to leave and mouthed 'I'll handle this.'_

_They were hesitant but exited the room._

_Raphael sighed, "Leo your brothers don't hate ya. They were a little upset thats all."_

_"B-but why?"_

_"Well... they probably wanted some alone time. Ya know, hang out."_

_"I guess that makes sense." Leo mumbled._

_"Feel better now?" Raphael whispered cupping Leo's chin and lifting his head so their eyes met._

_"A little."_

_"Would it make ya feel totally better if I were ta sleep in here with you?" Raphael offered._

_Leo nodded shyly, wiping the tears off his cheeks._

_Raphael smiled and layed down with Leo, putting a protective arm around his shoulders._

_Leo snuggled up to Raphael's side, quickly falling asleep._

_Raphael ran his hand up and down Leo's arm, also falling into his own slumber._

_(End flashback)_

Raphael looked up from the photo album when he heard a cough from Leo's room, which was directly across from Raphael's.

_'Its was just a little cough. Don't freak out.' _he told himself, but sadly, as the seconds ticked by Raphael's worry grew to the point where he jumped out of bed and silently ran to Leo's room.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Leo was breathing steadily, his face calm with sleep.

Leo coughed again, the blanket slipping. Raphael walked over to him and pulled the blanket up to Leo's chin.

Raphael sighed. Leo had told them that the heating system at his own lair was broken and Leo was very sensitive to the cold which ment that he would catch a cold if it wasn't fixed soon.

"Sleep tight little bro." he whispered, placing a hand on Leo's forehead.

tbc

* * *

Some of you are most likely thinking that a bruise on the cheek can't make it hurt to drink but trust me, it does. I was wrestling with my cousin and he accidentally elbowed my cheek. I have a huge bruise on my cheek and it just hurts to talk and drink. Now if an 11 year old boy can give me a bruise that really hurts, you don't think that Raph can give his own brother a worse one on perpous? Actually you can thank my cousin for inspiring me to write the whole bruised cheek thing.

Leo: Yeah. Thanks a lot.

My cousin: Sorry. But hey, I didn't inspire her to have a guy rape you.

Me: Shut up you little dweeb!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long, I had writers block. And to tell ya the truth I still have it... I pretty much made everything up as I wrote this chapter.

Leo sighed. He was right, his older brothers were babying him big time.

They've come to check up on him every night since he came three days earlier, Michelangelo all but shoved a plate down Leo's throat when he figured out that his little brother had barely been eating back at his home, Donatello was constantly asking him if his wounds were bothering him, and Raphael rarely left his side.

Leo understood that they were just watching out for him and he had done his best to keep his annoyance hidden but they were really pushing it. Last night Raphael had asked Leo if he wanted him to sleep with him.

Thankfully Leo was able to keep his emotions in check and told him that he was fine sleeping by himself.

"Hey Leo, dinner's ready!" Raphael called from the living room. Leo groaned. Michelangelo hadn't let Leo leave the kitchen this morning until he had finished everything on his plate. Everything being seven waffles, a pile of scrambled eggs, multiple pieces of toast, and countless sticks of bacon.

_'If I eat anything else I swear I'm gonna explode.' _ Leo moaned, closing his sketch book and leaving his room._

Raphael sighed and stopped Michelangelo from walking in the kitchen, "Mike, try not ta over do it with Leo's plate alright? I get that ya want ta make sure he doesn't starve 'imself but if ya keep givin' 'im all this food he's gonna burst. I'm actually a little scared that I'm gonna come home one day and find ya bakin' him inta a pie!"

"But-" "-no 'buts'. Leo ain't gonna die if he don't eat every hour of the day." Raphael interupted with a chuckle.

Michelangelo glared, "Fine. But if he does die of starvation don't come crying to me."

Raphael rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to see Leo and Don already seated at the table.

Michelangelo grinned sheepishly at his little brother, "Um, sorry about uh, you now, fattening you up."

Leo grinned back "Don't worry about it Mike."

Michelangelo cleared his throat, "If you're too full you can skip out on spaghetti night."

"Okay, if you don't mind then- wait did you say spaghetti night?"

"Yep." Michelangelo smirked knowingly, pointing to the pot on the stove.

Leo sat back down,"Well... I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt." Leo said, "But I'm making my plate!" he added quickly.

His older brothers chuckled and soon they were all happily eating.

Leo picked at his food, unable to keep his other brothers out of his thoughts.

"Penny fer yer thoughts bro?" Raphael said, raising an eye ridge at his brother's far away look. Leo jumped in surprise, "Huh? Oh, sorry. I just can't stop thinking about my brothers." he mumbled, picking at his food again.

The three older brothers looked at eachother and Donatello sighed, "Leo... about your brothers..." he started off slowly.

"What about them?" Leo asked.

"Well, we noticed that your brothers got a little more... violent, than usual after they found out about us and we really don't want to see you hurt by your own family.. So we wanted to ask... do you want to move in with us?"

Leo dropped his fork.

(Later that night)

"Where the hell is he! His note said that he would'a been back by now!" Raph snarled, fingering the hilt of his sais.

"Raph would you stop! This is the reason he left in the first place. It's going to be difficult to talk to him if you start beating him to death." Don berrated him, thumping his heated brother on the back of the head.

Crossing his arms, Raph leaned back in his chair. Mikey turned down the volume on his video game when he heard the lair door opening. Leo slowly walked in, smiling sheepishly at his brothers when they saw the older Raphael walking in beside him.

"The FUCK! Why'd ya bring him here?" Raph hissed, glaring at the two new arrivals.

"Don't you dare go blamin' him ya little brat." Raphael growled, once again standing in front of Leo protectively, "He didn't want me ta come because he new that we would start fightin'. But I sure as hell ain't gonna stand by and watch my little bro get yelled at and pushed around by a bunch 'a' ungrateful brats."

"'_Little bro_'? HA! Now thats a good one. Leo ain't yer brother ya ass-wipe," Raph laughed, pointing to Leo, "Leo get yer ass over here! And tell yer friend here ta get out and stay out."

"No." Leo said firmly, crossing his arms.

"The fuck do ya mean 'no'? Get over here before I fuckin' drag yer sorry ass over here!"

"No Raph! I'm done! Raphael _**is**_ my big brother. A much better brother than you'll ever be!" stepping out from behind Raphael, Leo glared at Raph.

Raphael smiled smuggly, "Yeah. You ain't even the leader and yer all still selfish little tyrants!"

"What are you talking about?" Donny demanded.

"I'm talkin' about how ya treat Leo like shit when all he ever does is protect ya and help ya! He takes hits for ya and FROM ya, and because he's a good brother he never hits ya back! He never hits ya back because you're his brothers an' he loves ya!"

"But it's obvious that they don't feel the same way." Leo whispered, lowering his gaze.

Don, Mikey, and Raph's eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about bro?" Mikey asked, not liking where this was going...

"Oh please," Leo spat bitterly, glaring at the floor, "The day you guys found out about my older brothers... did you notice the balloons and streamers? Or the big banner?"

"Yeah..." his brothers all said, hesitant.

"Did you **read** the banner?" Raphael asked.

"I didn't. D-did you guys?" Mikey turned to his his two other brothers who shook their heads.

"Do you have the slightest idea why we would have balloons, streamers, and a banner?" was the next question.

They shook their heads.

"Well then," Raphael placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "What's yer decision bro?"

Leo sighed, "Give me a minute to pack my things." he headed to his room, stopping when a sai flew past him, the longest blade sticking in the wall.

"Pack yer things? So what, now ya sick of us? We ain't good enough for the great and powerful Leonardo!" Raph snapped, stomping over to his slightly frightened brother.

He grabbed the front of the sash holding Leo's sheaths to his shell and slammed him up against the wall.

Leo gasped, attempting to loosen the iron grip on Leo's sash, "Raph let me go!"

"Fuck no! You fuckin' little- oof!" Raph was cut off by his older counter part who rammed into him, making him release the blue masked turtle.

Falling to his knees, Leo looked around and saw Don and Mikey on the ground as well, holding their heads.

They must have tried to restrain Raphael when the dark red masked turtle advanced on him and Raph.

A yelp echoed through the lair after Raph was thrown into a wall, a dent appearing where his shell hit.

"Come on Leo. I'll help ya pack." Raphael smiled, helping Leo up.

Leo smiled back, and rushed up the stairs. The sooner he left the better.

It didn't take long for him to have all of his things gathered. A few spare masks, sketch books, art kit, books, and candles.

Leo put on his blue backpack, full of his belongings. But he couldn't help but feel that he had forgotten something...

As he and Raphael opened the door, the hall way light illuminated the journal peaking out from under Leo's pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to remind you guys who is who.

Leo: 2k3

Raph: 2k3

Don:2k3

Mikey: 2k3

Leonardo: other dimension (mine)

Raphael: other dimension (mine)

Donatello: other dimension (mine)

Michelangelo: other dimension (mine)

...

"HELP! MAX HELP!" A skinny little boy with glasses and short brown hair cried, attempting to run away from the bullies that were succeeding in giving him an atomic wedgie.

"Quiet you little runt!" the largest bully known as Mark hissed.

Just then Max came in the cabin to see the three older boys hanging the kid with glasses on a hook on the wall by his boxers, "Hey! Let him go!" Max snapped.

The three bullies laughed and left the boy there, instead marching over to Max, "And what are ya gonna do if we don't, huh Jones?" said the second largest boy, Adam.

"Trust me, I don't think you want to know what I can do." Max crossed his arms, glaring when the boys just laughed again.

The last bully named Denise, came closer to Max and snatched him up by his yellow camp shirt collar, "I think little Maxie here needs to learn a lesson!" Denise reached back for the blue shorts that all of the kids wore at Kim's Kids Summer Camp and was prepared to give him a wedgie when Max suddenly grabbed his arm and flipped him.

Camp counselor Dan came in and looked at Mark and the other two bullies disaprovingly, "Boys! Come with me." he said, his voice firm.

"What? What about Jones, he totally just went karate on Denise!" Adam protested.

"I know. Good job Max." Dan patted Max on his head. Max grinned and adjusted his hat from its sideways position so that it was backwards, his bangs poking out of the hole.

The three boys glared at Max as they walked out of the cabin, "Max, could you please help Timmy down? I have a few calls to make. Three to be exact." Dan winked at Max, closing the door.

Max sighed and grabbed a stool, bringing it over to Timmy and standing on it, "Hold on man. I'll have ya down in just a sec." Max told Timmy to hold his arm and Max carefully helped him down.

"Thanks dude, I owe ya... well, a lot actually. I've lost count of all the time you've helped me and the other nerds." Timmy smiled sheepishly, tucking his boxers back in his shorts.

"Don't thank me, thank my uncle Leo. He's the one who taught me all those awesome martial arts moves." Max said.

Timmy put his arm around Max's shoulder, "You're one lucky dude! All my uncle does is sleep, eat, watch tv, and the only thing he's good at is burping and farting!" he laughed.

Max laughed with him as he they left the cabin to join the other campers.

A little girl with long and wavy brown hair tied up in a pony tail by a light blue bow ribbon skipped over to the boys, her blue eyes gleeming, "Hey guys. Wanna come play hide and go seek? We were about to start!" she asked.

"O-oh um, uh, h-hi, Melody," Max blushed, fumbling with is words. Melody was one of the prettiest girls at camp and most of the boys, even the ones that were afraid of cudies and thought girls were yucky had a crush on her, "Uh, yeah! W-we'd love to play."

"Well, come on!" Melody took his hand and broughy him over to the rest of the kids.

Timmy was frozen to his spot, a goofy grin plastered on his young face.

Melody frowned in confusion, "Is he okay?" she asked, lightly poking his shoulder. Max was barely containing his laughter, "He's fine. Just give him a while and he'll be fine."

Shrugging, Melody took Max's hand again and led him to the group.

...

_"Heheheh!" young Leonardo giggled, running around the lair from his big brother._

_"I'm gonna get'cha!" Raphael growled playfully, reaching his arms out towards the tiny turtle._

_Leonardo giggled again, running faster to get away but his attempts were futile because seconds later he was trapped in his big brother's arms._

_Raphael smiled in triumph, "Now come on you. We need ta get ya cleaned up and in bed before Sensei comes home."_

_"Okay Raphie!" Leo smiled and tried to hop down but Raphael was having none of it. Before he landed on the ground Raphael snatched him up by his belt and slung him over his shoulder._

_He carried Leonardo to the bathroom and turned on the warm water in the bathtub, helping Leonardo take his gear off while they waited for the tub to fill._

_Raphael put Leo in the tub and grabbed the blue bath scrunchy, sudsing it up with body wash and water._

_Leonardo turned around so that his shell was facing his brother. Raphael began cleaning the grime and dirt that had collected on Leonardo's shell throughout the day while he had been playing out in the sewer tunnels._

_Raphael smiled at Leonardo's giggling. Out of the four of them he had the most sensative shell._

_"Hey Raphie?" Leonardo moved his head forward a bit so Raphael could clean inbetween his shell and shoulders._

_"Whats up kiddo?" Raphael asked, rinsing the bubbles off._

_"You Don and Mikey are going up tomorrow to see what Shredders up to right?" Leonardo asked, suddenly sounding a little nervous._

_Raphael raised an eyes ridge, slowing his scrubbing, "Yeah. Why do ya ask?"_

_"I was wondering if maybe... I could go too?" Leonardo now sounded hopeful, glancing over his shoulder to see his big brother sigh._

_"Leo ya know ya can't." Raphael frowned, motioning for Leo to lift his arm._

_"Why not?" Leonardo asked._

_"Ya know the answer ta that too." Raph grunted, cleaning Leo's side._

_Leonardo groaned in disapointment, "Yeah, yeah it's too dangerous for a kid my age."_

_"Exactly," Raphael put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and turned him around so that they were face to face, "Leo you could get really hurt out there if you go before you're ready. But I promise, when you're older, you'll be fighting with me and the others side by side. Who knows, maybe you'll be my second in comand." Leonardo's face brightened at hearing that._

_Raphael grinned, "In a couple more years, yer gonna be topside fighting a bunch'a punks wit' us, but only if its necasary." he added the last part in quickly._

_Leo giggled, "I know." _

_Leaning forward, Raphael brought Leonardo into a small hug, but when he broke away and was about to start cleaning Leonardo again he was surprised, no, horrified to see the tub was full of blood instead of water. _

_He went to take Leonardo out but the little turtle had backed away from him and was sobbing in the corner of the tub, bruises appearing on his arms and face. _

_"Leo!" Raphael gasped, snatching Leonardo out of the tub which only caused him to sob louder and more tears to stream down his face._

_Suddenly they weren't in the bathroom, but in the middle of an old werehouse, Don and Mikey standing behind them and dead foot soldiers littering the ground._

_Raphael gasped and tried to wipe the blood off of Leonardo but his baby brother was struggling against him, kicking and trying to pull his hands out of Raphael's grasp._

_"I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry!" he cried, covering his face with his bloodied hands. _

_Letting Leonardo go, Raphael saw Don and Mikey standing behind him and staring at their hands in horror. Raphael's breathing became eratic and he wirled back around to Leonardo._

_His little brother was laying on his back, propped up by his arms. No. _

_Leonardo looked up at them, hurt and betrayal showing in his eyes. No... not again. They had lost their temper and taken it out on Leonardo._

_Raphael took a step forward and Leonardo let out a loud sob, scrambling to his feet and sprinting out of the werehouse. NO!_

_"LEO! COME BACK!" Raphael screamed._

_But it was too late and he knew it. His precious baby brother was gone, and wasn't coming back..._

Raphael sat up with a gasp, sweat dribbling down his brow.

"Raph?"

His head snapped to the side so he was facing the door and saw Leo standing there, looking worried.

"H-hey bro, whats up?" Raphael asked, rubbing his face.

"I heard you screaming before," Leo frowned, "It was another nightmare about what happened with _him_ again." it wasn't a question.

Raphael nodded and scooted over in his hammock. Leo, knowing the drill, came over and laid down next to him, allowing his big brother to wrap an arm around his shoulders and hug him close.

After three months of living with his older brothers Leo still hadn't gained much weight so Raphael could wrap one arm around his little brother's chest completely.

They just sat there for a moment and soon both of them began to drift back to sleep.

...

Alright guys, next chapter will have a flashback/nightmare for Raph. And flashback/nightmare will be writen by AmberBreath.


	11. Chapter 11

Max waited patiently for the bus to Manhattan to come and bring him home, along with the many friends he had made at summer camp.

"Dudes, Melody's coming over here!" one of the boys said, pointing to the pretty girl who was indeed jogging towards their bus stop. Max's eyes widened and subconsciously started fixing his shirt.

"Hi Max!" Melody smiled, putting her pink backpack down by her feet.

"Hey Melody. Uh, what are yo doing here?" Max asked, hoping he didn't look too nervous. "Uh, waiting for the bus to go home. Duh." she giggled, rolling her eyes.

One of the boys dressed in a black hoodie and torn blue jeans stepped up next to Max, "You do know that this is the bus to Manhattan right?" Melody rolled her eyes again, "Yeah. My parents moved from Queens while I was here. You know that Second Time Around Shoppe? I live right next door from there now."

Max smiled, "Hey, I live in the apartment above the shop! My parents own it." he said.

Melody smiled back, "Really? Thats so cool!"

"Yeah!" Max agreed, picking up his backpack along with the other kids when the bus arrived. He and Melody sat next to each other in the back of the bus, planning all of the things they could do since they lived so close.

...

"MAX!" Leo grinned, nealing down to hug the young boy, "Did you have fun at camp?" he asked, putting Max up on his shoulders.

"Yep, and I made lots of friends too! Like Jimmy, Mark, Ben, Hunter, Lary, Kevin, Timmy, Melody," Max slapped his hands over his mouth after he said Melody.

Leo, grinned deviously and raised an eye ridge, "Melody? Aww, you got yourself a girlfriend Maxie?" he teased. Max blushed, pouting, "No! We're just friends!" he protested.

"Uh huh." Leo smirked, sitting Max down on the couch, "We are!" Max replied, face flushed.

"Who are what?" Michelangelo came out of the kitchen, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Max and his girlfriend Melody are just friends." Leo chuckled. Max growled, "She IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he snapped.

Michelangelo chuckled and playfully smacked Leo upside the head, "Quit teasing him." he told Leo. Leo rubbed the spot where his immediate big brother had hit him, though it didn't hurt.

Max grinned and stuck his tongue out at Leo to which Leo returned. "Kids," Michelangelo mumbled, "Alright kiddo, get in your jamies and get ready for bed."

Max nodded and looked up at Leo, "Uncle Leo, could you please read me a story?" Leo smiled softly and nodded.

...

As Donatello headed for his room to call it a night he passed his youngest brother's room and smiled. Leo was propped up against the headbored of the bed, sleeping, while Max was also sleeping in his lap, and holding a childrens book in his lap.

Donatello frowned as a memory hit him...

_(flashback)_

_Twelve year old Donatello looked up from his lab station to see his recently turned four year old baby brother, Leonardo, walking up to Raphael, "Waphie? Would you pwease wead me a stowy?" he asked, holding up a thick book full of children stories. Raphael smiled sadly and patted his head, "Sorry baby bro, I gotta go ta extra practice. Maybe tomorrow night okay?" he said softly. Leonardo returned the smile and nodded, "Okay Waphie. Night."_

_"Night bro."_

_Leonardo scampered off to the next brother he saw which was Michelangelo who was packing some belongings in a backpack, "Hey Mikey, would you pwetty pwease wead me a bed time stowy?" Leonardo asked, offering him the book. Michelangelo gave him the same sad smile, "Sorry little dude but April's alarm system is broken and she needs me to replace it for a few days while she's in Florida visiting her aunt." he explained sadly._

_Leonardo frowned in confusion, "Whats a alarm system?" he asked._

_"It's a machine that beeps real loud so you know when someone bad is sneaking into your house." Michelangelo chuckled, giving Leonardo a quick hug, "I'll see you in a day or two okay baby bro? Then I'll read you a story."_

_Leonardo smiled and nodded, skipping off to his last brother while Michelangelo left._

_Donatello smiled and looked at his youngest brother as he came over to him, "Hey baby bro, want me to read you a story?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair at the waist so he was close to eye level with the young turtle._

_Leonardo grinned and nodded, "Yes pwease," he said, his voice small and timid. Donatello smiled and took the book from him and curled an arm under the little turtle's arms and around his waist, picking him up and standing. Donatello came into the room Raphael and Leonardo shared and laid down on Leonardo's bed, his upper body propped up by the headbored and Leonardo sitting in his lap. Cuddling into his older brother Leonardo watched as he opened the book to his baby brother's favorite story._

_Donatello wrapped his arm around Leonardo's shoulders and started reading, beginning with the usual 'Once opon a time'. He didn't notice that Leonardo had fallen asleep in the middle of the story and continued reading, eventually falling asleep himself, the book falling to the floor._

_Later in the night he woke up and looked around. Realising that he was still in Raphael and Leonardo's room, he saw the little turtle was still cuddled up to his side, sleeping and sucking his thumb and also noticed that Raphael had returned as well and was loudly snoring in his hammock. He must have been the one who covered the two slumbering turtles because Donatello didn't remember pulling the blankets up._

_Since Leonardo was still afraid to sleep alone and Raphael was there now, Donatello felt more comfortable leaving. But the second he tried to move, Leonardo clung to him, whimpering. He tried once more and got the same reaction from the little turtle._

_"If ya leave he's gonna wake up and won't be able ta fall back ta sleep, " a drowsy Raphael whispered from across the room, smiling tiredly at the sleeping little turtle. Donatello smiled and tried to get as comfortable as posible and just watched Leonardo sleep for a bit. He had to admit that he was even cuter while asleep, and that was saying something. Donatello's eyes slowly closed and soon he was fast asleep._

_(end flashback)_

Donatello sighed and went in the room, carefully lifting the blanket and tucking it in around Leo and Max's shoulders without waking them up.

He left and silently closed the door behind him, wiping at the tears falling from his eyes.

...

"Leo. Bro, time ta get up." Raphael whispered, gently shaking his little brother's shoulder. Leo stirred and cracked his eyes open, "M' time is it?" he muttered sleepily.

"It's noon bro." Raphael smirked, looking pointedly at the clock. Leo gasped and sat up, staring at the clock as well, "W-why didn't anyone wake me up?" he stuttered.

Raphael rolled his eyes and poked Leo's forehead, "Because last night was the first time in months that you slept before sun rise." he growled.

Leo blushed and averted his gaze, "Um, w-where's Max?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

Raphael raised an eye ridge, "Nice try, but yer still gonna get one hell of a lectre later, and Max's parents came ta pick 'im up somewhere around ten this mornin'." he said, glaring at the blue masked turtle.

Leo gulped, but then his eyes widened, "Since when do April and Casey know about you guys?"

"Since Max had ta call them ta pick 'im up. Which reminds me, do you have any idea what your little brothers told them when they asked where you were?" Raphael snapped, clenching his fists.

Slowly shaking his head, Leo asked, "What?"

"They said that ya went insane and they had ta kick ya out!" Raphael lost his temper for a moment and punched the wall, cracks appearing.

Leo let out a sad sigh and leaned back, "I'm not very surprised. They probably don't want April and Casey to know that they treated their brother so bad that he left with new better brothers." Raphael smiled and wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders, pulling him into a one armed hug, "Don't worry about that bro. Lets go have some breakfast, which you are going to eat ALL of and then get a major lecture from all three of us for saying that you've been sleeping when you've been up at night training instead." Leo shrunk, wincing at the tight grip Raphael had on his arm.

He gulped, "Don put up cameras in my room didn't he?" Leo squeeked, looking at everything except for the larger turtle.

"Yep. And I could hear yer swords." he smirked when Leo's eyes widened, "I've been a ninja way longer than you bro, so my ears are a lot more sensative than yers."

Now it was Leo's turn to smirk, "Oh really, you're sure those sensatives ears don't have anything to do with the fact that you're an old turtle?" he teased.

Raphael growled playfully and wrapped his arm around Leo's neck, pulling him closer and giving him a noogie, "You are so dead when I tell the others!"

Leo laughed and weakly pulled on Raphael's arm.

A memory suddenly hit Raphael...

_(flashback)_

_Thirteen year old Raphael walked in the living room and saw his five year old baby brother Leonardo sitting on the couch, watching tv with a blank expression._

_"Leo?" Raphael said, peaking over the back of the couch. Leonardo didn't respond and Raphael grew a little worried. He shook Leonardo's shoulder, "Hey bro, snap outta it!" _

_Leonardo blinked and looked up at him, "Oh, sorry Raphie. I'm just really bored." Leonardo groaned._

_"Why don't 'cha play a video game?"_

_"Beat them all."_

_"Watch tv?"_

_"Nothings on."_

_"Practice?"_

_"Sensei doesn't want me to tire myself out."_

_"Practice readin'?"_

_"I'm bored enough Raphie!"_

_"Play tag?"_

_"Sensei's scared something might get broken. Again."_

_Raphael blushed, "Wasn't my fault Mike spilt his water and didn't clean it up!"_

_Leonardo smiled and rolled his eyes._

_"How about a game of hide and seak? Ya can't get tired and ya can't break nothin'." Raphael offered._

_Leonardo's face brightened and he nodded, hopping down from the tattered couch, "I'll hide!" _

_"Okay. Just don't go hidin' out in the sewers. You an Mike nearly gave me and the others a heart attack the last time you did that!" Raphael warned._

_Leonardo cringed, "I know, thats why I got that spanking," he muttered, subconsciously covering his bottom with his hands._

_Raphael raised an eye ridge, "I thought ya said ya were cryin' cause ya felt so bad fer scarin' us like dat?"_

_Realizing what he had said Leonardo's head snapped up, "Well, yeah, that was mostly the reason. T-the spanking didn't really hurt that bad though," he said quickly._

_Raphael narrowed his eyes. He was definately lying but he decided to file it away for later._

_"Okay, you go hide, and I'll count ta thirty," Raphael grinned, shooing Leonardo away before going over to a wall and facing it, covering his eyes and starting to count ._

_Leonardo quickly but quietly scrambled away, trying to find a hiding spot. _

_A few moments later Raphael made it up to thirty, "Okay Leo, ready or not, here I come!" he yelled, and started searching. He checked under the couch and beds and tables, in the cabnets, the bathtub, and behind large objects. All that was left was the closets._

_He looked in every closet except for the one in his and Leo's room. Rushing up the stairs to their bedroom he flicked on the lights and opened the closet. It was the largest closet in the lair and had many boxes that Leonardo could fit in or hide behind. Raphael opened all of them and saw no sign of his baby brother, and started looking behind them instead. _

_During his search he caught a flash of dark blue in the corner of his eye and immediately new it was Leonardo. _

_He glanced down at the old rug that he new Leonardo must have been sitting on and smirked, "Hmmm. Where could my baby bro be?" he said loudly and sarcasticly, "Could he have dissapeared?" he gasped, reaching his foot out and putting it on the edge of the rug, "Or maybe he's," he quickly slid the rug out along with his grining little brother, "Right under my nose!"_

_Leonardo giggled and tried to run past him but Raphael bent down and snatched him up, tickling his sides and stomach. _

_Leonardo was stuggling too much for Raphael to get a firm grip on him and sat down, wrapping his legs around Leonardo's waist. The little turtle laughed and wiggled, attemting to push his brother's tormenting hands away but failing._

_"Raphie!" _

_Raphael laughed and tickled faster._

_"Raph! Raphie!"_

_(end flashback)_

Raphael was brought out of his memory by Leo saying his name, "Raph! Come on, if you keep this up I won't have any skin left on my head!" Leo laughed.

Blinking, Raphael let him go, "Sorry bro." he smiled, gesturing to the door, "Come on, lets have breakfast."

...

Sorry guys, but thats all I got. I'm still waiting on that nightmare for raph. I'd do it myself but it involves fighting and I suck at fight scenes.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Hurry up Waph, Master Splintah wants us for pwactise!" Leo called out as he followed the rat and his other brothers toward the makeshift dojo. In another room Raph growled lightly and rolled over on his pile of blankets. _

'What the shell?'_ He cracked his eyes open and looked around him. It took him a few moments to place it, but he soon remembered the room he was in. It was the bedroom he and his family had shared when they were brothers._

_"Waphie!" A shrill voice yelled from downstairs and Raph grumbled as he untangled his legs from the blankets and stood up. His bandanna lay in a messy pile near his head and he pulled it on as he walked out of the rom. The cold air hit his skin and he shivered as he entered the dojo. Splinter was lining his brothers up and he quickly stepped in at the end._

_"Raphael, you are late." Splinter scolded him and Raph nodded slightly._

_"Sorry, Master Splintah." He apologized and the rat sighed before stepping back and eyeing up the 4 young turtles before him._

_"You may use weapons today. Michelangelo, you will spar against Donatello; Leonardo, you will spar with Raphael."_

_"Hai, Sensei." The four turtles bowed to their father and stepped away in pairs. Leo and Raph bowed to each other as Mikey and Don did the same to each other._

_"Begin!"_

_"Ya goin' down, Leo!" Raph yelled as he and Leo fought. Each of them had wooden versions of their future weapons, and Raph grunted as he deflected a blow from Leo._

_"I don't think so, Waph." Leo snickered and Raph growled, feeling the anger inside him build up until there was no room left for him to think. Don jumped aside and Mikey yelped as Raph's sai flew across the dojo, skittering on the floor._

_"J'st shuddup, Leo!" Raph yelled, discarding his other sai as he lunged for his older brother. Leo's eyes widened before he was falling backwards onto his shell, Raph following him._

'What the shell am I doin'? Guys, help here!'_ Raph yelled mentally as his younger self continued beating up Leo. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Don and Mikey had picked themselves up and were standing beside Splinter, watching him with expressionless faces._

'Help me!'

_xxxxxTMNTxxxxx_

**_R.I.P_**

**_Hamato LeonardoKilled at age 5 by: Hamato Raphael_**

**_Cause of death: Hamato Raphael_**

_"No..." Raph sank to his knees beside the marked grave. It was a simple mound of dirt in an abandoned corner of a graveyard, with a simple headstone. "What da shell have I done?"_

_"Danks, Raph." Don muttered as he comforted a crying Mikey. "Danks for making us lose our big brother."_

_"I-I..." Raph began, ignoring the tears coursing down his face. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"_

_"Yeah, like they'll believe that." A familiar voice muttered from behind Raph, and the turtle turned to see the teenage face of Leo. It was battered and bruised, his dark eyes hidden behind his mask._

_"They won't believe their brother who murdered the one they LOVED!" Leo yelled, pulling a katana out of one of the sheaths on his shell. He charged at the teenage Raph, who gripped his sai. He paused, and the sai fell down into the darkness below his feet._

'I don't want to kill you, bro.'_ He thought as the tip of the katana began its downward arc into his ches-_

Raph fell out of his hammock, breathing deeply while sweat and tears made their way down his cheeks. Sighing, Raph ran his hand down his face, "God, what've I done?" he whispered.

00000000000000000000000000

Leo sighed and flopped down on his bed. After a very, VERY long and strict lecture from his big brothers about a week ago, they had sat him down at the table, shoved a big plate of food in front him, stood over him as he ate to make sure he didn't miss a single bite, then dragged him to his room, took out all of his weapons and training equipment including his katanas, pushed him down on his bed, and threatened that if they caught him out of bed for any other reason then to go to the bathroom, they would tie him down to his bed. And the process had been repeating every day since then.

Smirking, Leo pressed his ear up against the wall, happy to hear extremely loud snoring. Raphael was asleep.

And since Raphael was the one with the best hearing Leo didn't have to worry about getting caught. Leo crept to the door and opened it, gasping and slamming it closed again. Before he could lock it Raphael stormed in, looking as mad as ever.

"Leonardo Hamato!" he began. Leo groaned and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Raph, I was just going to get a glass of water!" he tried to defend himself. Raphael snorted and crossed his arms, "Uh huh. The last time you 'went ta get a glass a water', I found ya in da bathroom tryin' ta dry yer gear after a long night of sneakin' out and runnin' around in da damn rain!" he snapped.

"But-" "No 'buts'! Now the next time I catch you trying ta sneak out ta train I swear ta god I will throw ya ova my knee and tan yer hide! Do I make myself clear young man?" Raphael seathed.

Leo sighed and nodded, "Yes sir." just by looking at him Raphael new that he was telling the truth.

Raphael smirked and reached behind his shell, taking out a length of rope, "I won't be needin' ta use dis tonight will I?"

Leo gulped and shook his head, "No sir." he squeeked.

"Thats what I thought." Raphael chuckled, tucking the rope back in his belt.

Raphael went up to him and gently pushed him down, "Now, it's really late, so I'm gonna let ya sleep in. But dis is da LAST time, got it? Next time I really will tan yer hide, no jokin'."

Leo chuckled and nodded again, "Got it."

"Night little bro."

"Night big bro."

Raphael smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him and going to his own room.

Michelangelo chuckled from his room. He had heard Raphael start lecturing Leo and decided to check it out, opening his door a little.

As he went back to his bed and laid on his shell, arms crossed behind his head, he remembered something from a long time ago...

_(Flashback time!)_

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! thirteen year old Michelangelo flinched everytime he heard a smack and his baby brother kept wailing louder and louder. After a few minutes the slaps stopped, though the crying didn't, and he heard footsteps approaching the door. Michelangelo quickly but quietly hid._

_Five year old Leonardo came out, sobbing quietly and rubbing his stinging bottom and Splinter was right behind him, "You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day with no dinner! Do I make myself clear?" Splinter snapped at the little turtle. Leonardo sniffed and nodded, "Yes sensei." he sobbed._

_Splinter slammed the sliding doors closed, leaving Leonardo to go to his room. Leonardo closed his bedroom door and sobbed into his pillow. Michelangelo came out of the shadows and frowned. As far as he knew, Splinter never spanked him Donatello or Raphael. When ever they did something bad they only got a stern lecture and a couple extra chores._

_Michelangelo looked at the clock and smiled when it read that it was only three pm. Splinter said that Leo couldn't have dinner, but he said nothing about lunch. He quickly went to the kitchen and made a plate of sandwitches and chips, and throwing in a chocolate cupcake. Just as he was about to leave the room with the plate and a glass of soda Raphael bumped into him. Michelangelo 'eeped' and quickly found his balance so he didn't drop the food._

_Raphael crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge, "Jeez Mike, where ya goin' wit' all dat food? We're goin' ta be havin' dinner so-" Raphael paused. Michelangelo looked nervous, "Unless that food ain't for ya?" Raphael narrowed his eyes._

_Michelangelo smiled weakly. Busted._

_"Mike, Splinta said that Leo ain't aloud ta have dinner." Raphael sighed. _

_"Yes, he said no '__**dinner'! **__This, on the other hand, is lunch and a snack, not dinner." Michelangelo grinned, walking past Raphael. Raphael smiled ruefully and shook his head, "Knuckle head." he chuckled._

_Michelangelo quietly knocked on Leonardo's door, "Bro? It's me Mikey. Can I come in?"_

_"Yeah." Leonardo sniffed from the other side of the room. Michelangelo hid the plate behind his shell and came in, grinning at his little brother. When Leonardo didn't grin back Michelangelo knew that Splinter must have been tough on him since Michelangelo's grin was contagious._

_Leonardo sniffed and wiped a few tears from his cheeks, "I-if you came here to- to tell me that everythings going to- b-b-be okay, then don't bother. Raph already came in and tried to tell me that." Leonardo sobbed._

_Sitting next to him on the bed and still hiding the food, Michelagelo put a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm guessing it didn't work?"_

_Leonardo shook his head._

_"Well, maybe this will make you feel better?" Michelangelo smiled, offering Leo the plate and drink. Leonardo blinked, "B-but Master Splinter said I'm not aloud to have dinner tonight."_

_"Exactly. He said no dinner. And this isn't dinner, it's lunch and snack." Michelangelo winked. Leonardo smiled sadly and took the plate, happily muching on the sandwitches and splitting the cupcake with Michelangelo. After they were done Michelangelo put the plate aside and drew Leo into a tight hug, "Hey little bro, what did you do to tick sensei off so bad?" Michelangelo asked._

_Leonardo sniffed, "I-I was in the living room, picking up my toys. But while I was carrying all of my toys back to my room I didn't see my toy truck right in front of me. I tripped on it by accident and fell. I tried to grab the table with Splinter's favorite vase on it so I wouldn't hit the ground, but the table fell to and then the vase broke. I swear Mikey, I didn't know it would fall!" Leonardo began sobbing again and clung to his big brother even tighter._

_Michelangelo mentally slapped himself. Why would he bring that up? "Shhh, It's alright, I know you didn't mean to do it, shhhh." Michelangelo hushed, rocking Leonardo back and forth. _

_Leonardo eventually cried himself to sleep. Michelangelo sighed and laid him down, picking up the plate and cup and carrying them out of the room._

_(End flashback)_

Raph went out to the dojo, looking drained. Don looked up from his place in the middle of the dojo, "Man Raph, you don't look too good." Don gasped, going up to his red banded brother and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you feeling okay bro?"

Raph snorted and shrugged the hand away, "Last time Leo wasn't lookin' too good ya didn't give a damn! None of us did. We just let 'im train until he finally passes out and gets sicker when we could've prevented it by draggin' 'im ta bed." Raph snapped, pushing past Don.

Mike and Don frowned, staring at eachother and then back at Raph, "But bro... we were just kids!"

"It was a month before his better brothers took him away!" Raph growled.

Don and Mike flinched, realizing that their brother was correct.

Splinter came in the room, looking much older than he ever did, "My sons, today practice will be canceled. I am not feeling too well today." Splinter sighed, leaving the dojo.

The three turtles watched in shock. The only time practice was ever canceled was if one of them was ill and couldn't be left alone.

Something was definately wrong...

**okay guys, i'm being rushed again and I wanted to get this posted tonight so i hope you liked it! btw thank you so much LadyBlue001 for making the nightmare scene! I owe you big time!**

**R&R plz!**


	13. Chapter 13

Donatello moved his eyes with the ball that Leo, Max, and Raphael were tossing to each other in the dojo while Michelangelo was in the living room laughing at some tv show.

"This is boring!" Max whined, throwing the ball to Leo, "When's it gonna stop raining uncle Don?"

Shrugging, Donatello yelled, "Mike, check the weather report!"

Michelangelo, wiped the laughter induced tears from his eyes and picked up the remote, changing it to the weather channel.

The others joined him in the living room, Donatello sitting in the chair with Max in his lap, Leo sitting next to Michelangelo and Raphael sitting next to Leo with his arm drapped over the youngest turtle's shoulders.

The weather for the week came up and they were all upset to see that the rain was going to get worse with severe thunderstorms, powerful winds, and slight hail.

"Hey, maybe they'll cancel school for the bad weather!" Max said, praying that this was true. The turtles chuckled just as Leo's cell started to ring, "Hello?"

_"Leo? Oh, could you please bring Max home for us? The roads are flooded and closed thanks to this awefull weather. I'd ask for him to stay but it's a school night and I don't think this rain is going to get any better." _April huffed from the other end of the line.

Leo smiled, "Sure thing Ape. We're on our way." he assured her.

_"Thank you so much! And please be careful, you know how easily Max gets sick, so make sure he's bundled up well."_ April told him, moving a strand of her hair from her face.

"No problem. See you soon." Leo said, hanging up and standing, "Come on buddy, your mom said that the roads are closed so she needs me to bring you home." he quickly explained.

Max groaned but reluctantly got down from Donatello's lap and put on his rain coat, rain boots, gloves, and rain cap, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders, "Okay uncle Leo, I'm ready." he said, his voice slightly muffled by the flipped up and zipped rain coat collar covering his mouth.

Leo nodded, wearing his own rain gear, "Hold up little bro." Raphael suddenly haulted them before they could leave. He came out of his bed room with his umbrella and rain stuff, "Max ain't the only one wit' a weak imune system Leo, and I ain't gonna risk ya stallin' from comin' home ta go fer a run and then gettin' sick. I'm comin' wit' cha'." Leo smiled and rolled his eyes.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Blachoo!" Leo sniffed, accepting the tissue his dark orange masked brother offered him and blowing his nose, "T'anks Mike." he croaked.

Michelangelo smiled, "No problem little bro." he grinned, rubbing Leo's head in a brotherly fashion.

Donatello sighed and held up a thermometer, "Alright Leo, open up."

Leo opened his mouth and closed it when the thermometer was placed under his tongue. Raphael was sitting next to him, glaring at him disapprovingly.

Leo avoided his gaze, knowing that the second they had Leo settled in they were going to give him the lecture of a life time. The thermometer beeped and Donatello took it out, clicking his tongue at the high temp.

"Sorry Leo. Looks like you're going to be in bed for a while. So _**NO TRAINING!**_" the three older turtles all said the last part at the same time.

Leo shrunk away at their hard gazes, "Yes sir- BLACHOO!" he sneezed, sniffling and blowing his nose.

Raphael got up and put his hands on his hips, "Guys, give me and Leo a minute alone please." he said, sounding a little too calm for comfort considering the situation.

_'Good bye cruel world.'_ Leo thought nervously.

Donatello was quick to leave but Michelangelo stopped to clamp a hand on Leo's shoulder and whisper, "If he blows up, try playing dead-" "Mikey..." Raphael warned.

Michelangelo winked at Leo and left, closing the door behind him. Raphael slowly went over to the door and locked it, taking the chair from Leo's desk and sitting in it in front of the door, though still close to Leo. Leo gulped.

Raphael leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs and arms as he stared intently at Leo. Leo gulped again and found it difficult to look at his big brother.

"Leo, I had the others leave because I didn't want them ta worry. Because I for one am freakin' out inside." Raphael said quietly after a long awkward moment of silence. Leo's head snapped up at that and he stared at the larger turtle, "What do you bean, Raph?" he sniffed, trying to clear his stuffy nose.

"Rememba when I told ya ta wait in the shop yesterday when we were droppin' Max off?" Raphael asked.

Leo nodded.

"Well, thats because when we first got there, I saw somethin' climbin' in through the window... three somethin's." Raphael ended in a whisper, reaching out and taking Leo's hand in his own.

Confused, Leo stared at his brother with bleary eyes and raised an eye ridge. Raphael decided to give him a minute to think about it, since he was sure that the fever was fogging up his little brother's mind.

Leo's eyes suddenly widened and he stared at Raphael fearfully, "My other brothers were there?" he gasped.

Raphael nodded, "I heard April and Casey yellin' at them ta get out. Guess they were still pissed about them runnin' ya out. But yer brothers were there lookin' fer Max. They wanted him ta tell them the code ta get inta our lair and take ya back ta there place, whether ya wanted ta or not." Leo bit his lip, horrified by the thought of returning to his old home where all his brothers ever did was hit him, yell at him, critisize him, humiliate him, insult him, and when they weren't doing those things, the three younger turtles and Splinter were ignoring him which for Leo was the worst of all.

Noticing Leo's uncomfortable silence Raphael got up and wrapped Leo in a strong embrace, unable to not be desterbed by Leo's very weak grip on him.

"Fer now, I don't want ya outta this room for anythin' except for the bathroom, but when yer better, I don't want ya goin' no where without one or more of us wit' ya, okay?"

Leo nodded numbly.

Raphael patted his shell and pulled away, gently pushing his baby brother down, "N'kay, you stay here and get some rest a'ight bro?"

Leo pulled his blankets around himself and closed his eyes as an answer. Raphael sighed and placed a hand on Leo's head, suddenly smirking, "And consider this cold and confinemet in your room a puishment for sneaking out, even when it was rainin'."

Leo opened his eyes and smiled up at him nervously, wincing when Raph pinched his cheek and playfully patted it, "Get better soon bro." Raphael chuckled. Leo smiled and curled up, waiting for his door to close before he got up and reached for his backpack. There were some small things in there that he hadn't unpacked yet, including his journal.

He reached in and fished around for the little dark blue book, frowning in confusion when he couldn't find it. Leo checked the other pockets but still couldn't find it anywhere.

Leo gasped in horror when he realized where his journal must be,_ 'No! I knew I forgot something! I must have left it under my pillow back in my old room! Shell, the others had to of turned my room into a guest room or storage room or something by now and probably either read it or threw it out. I am such an idiot!'_ Leo palmed his face and groaned. He shook his head and flopped down in bed, "I'll keep looking later." he groaned, lightly banging his head on the wall behind his bed.

"Lay down and go to sleep!" Raphael growled from his room. Leo chuckled and laid down.

**TMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Raph took a deep shuddering breath as he stared at the door of his brother, Leo's, bedroom. He and the others had done their best to stay away from the room that reminded them of the brother they had hurt to the point of wanting to leave them for a new family.

He slowly reached out and turned the knob, opening the door as if he were afraid that a giant bug was about to jump out at him.

Raph bit his lip and went in, scanning the room with his eyes. He hadn't been in Leo's room since they were small children and had played a very, very humiliating and cruel prank on there big brother. He cracked a grin as he remembered that night.

_(flashback)_

_Seven year olds Raph Don and Mikey snuck in Leo's room late one night after Leo had defeated them in practice once again. Since Leo was a very deep sleeper they were able to dress him in a giant diaper, blue booties, put a baby blue binky in his mouth, and tie a bib around his neck that said 'Daddy's Boy' on it. _

_To make it funnier, they wrapped one of his arms around a teddy bear and stuck the other one in a glass of cold water. It had been difficult but they had managed to keep themselves from laughing when they saw the front of the diaper become damp and soak through to the sheets. _

_Donny suddenly frowned, "Are you sure we should be doing this guys? It kinda feels like we're going too far." he whispered, earning an eye roll from Raph and Mikey, "C'm on Don! Leo totally embarrassed us in practice today, so we should get to imbarise him. It's only fair." Raph grinned._

_It didn't take long for Donny to agree with him._

_After they moved the glass of water out of the way and wrapped Leo's other arm around the bear, Raph Don and Mikey took a couple of pictures and then Raph took out an air horn. Once they had the camera ready, Raph honked the horn, causing Leo to jump up with a muffled scream because of the binky._

_Donny took one picture of Leo screaming and then another of Leo staring at them with fearfull eyes, the binky still hanging limply from his slightly agap mouth since he was too shocked to to take it out._

_The three younger turtles stayed for a little longer to laugh and make fun of him, "AHAHAHA! Check out the Fearless BEDWETTER guys! AHAHA!" Donny was laughing so hard he thought he might wet himself as well. _

_"Yeah Leo, and I thought I was supposed to be the baby brother!" Mikey giggled, laughing and pointing at Leo._

_Leo wanted to speak, ask them why they would do this to him, but he knew that if he did he would start crying and he didn't want to give his brothers another reason to laugh at him and call him a baby. _

_Raph's arms were wrapped around his aching ribcage, "Aw! Does wittle Leo need his dipey changed?" he said in a baby voice._

_Not even Leo could stop the single tear that ran down his cheek after he heard that but the others were laughing too hard to notice it._

_Leaving with camera and still laughing, the others never noticed that Leo had started crying full force until they closed the door and heard his quiet sobs. The laughter died down and Raph Don and Mikey pressed their ears against the door. _

_They could here Leo trying to stifle his sobs, and they guessed that the russling and ripping sound was him taking off the baby out fit Raph had seen fall out of some pranksters unzipped backpack when he was helping Splinter scavenge for supplies in a dark alley a long time ago. _

_They all felt very bad and new that they had gone a little too far, just as Donny had said, but before they could go in to apologise and give Leo the camera so he could delete the pictures himself the three younger turtles heard someone clear their throat from behind them. They all whipped around and were surprised to see Splinter, arms crossed and looking down at them sternly. _

_"My sons, why are you up this late in Leonardo's room and honking horns? And why do you have that camera?" he asked, though he had his 'suspicions'. _

_None of the turtles would answer him so he held out his hand, "Give me that camera this instant." Splinter ordered. Donny gulped and slowly held the camera out to his father, wincing when Splinter snatched it out of his hand. Splinter took a minute to figure out how to look at the pictures and frowned, glaring at the little turtles when he saw the humiliating pictures of his eldest son. "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, you are to go in Leonardo's room and apologise, then you shall be grounded for a month with no tv, no video games, and you are forbidden from leaving the lair." Splinter snapped._

_Just when Raph Don and Mikey thought it couldn't get any worse he said "And, you are to do all of Leonardo's chores for the next three weeks." Splinter left them to apologise._

_The three turtles turned around and glared at Leo's bedroom door. This was all his fault! If he hadn't embarrassed them then they wouldn't have wanted revenge, then they wouldn't have gotten caught and grounded! _

_Raph Don and Mikey went in the room and slammed the door closed behind them as Mikey reached up and flicked on the lights. They saw that all the baby stuff and the wet sheets had been thrown in the corner of the room while Leo laid in his bed, his blanket pulled over his head so no one could see the waterfalls falling from his eyes. Raph huffed and grabbed the edge of the blanket, yanking it off his brother and the bed, "Get up you jerk!"_

_Leo's shell was facing them and he refused to look at them, "How am I the jerk?" he whimpered, rubbing his eyes._

_"Because, you just got us grounded!" Mikey grumbled. Donny on the other hand didn't say anything. He was upset that he had been grounded, true, but he didn't blame Leo. He blamed himself for helping Raph and Mikey with this mean prank. But he also didn't want Raph and Mikey to think that he was going soft. Then they would be mad at him, then they wouldn't play with him, then he would have to play with Leo, then they would make fun of him for playing with the teachers pet. _

_"How did I get you grounded? You guys were the ones who pulled the prank!" Leo sobbed, burrying his face in his pillow._

_"Because, you beat us in practice and made us want revenge!" Raph snapped, getting annoyed that Leo still wouldn't look at them. _

_That was so wrong that Leo wouldn't even justify that with a come-back. _

_Raph snapped and lashed out, roughly grabbing Leo's arm and yanking him out of bed, "Raph! Stop!" Don gasped, rushing forward and pulling Raph off of their already humiliated big brother._

_Leo was sobbing much louder, cradling his left arm which was bent in a weird position. Splinter came storming in, "My sons, what is the meaning of-" he stopped, his blood running cold when he saw Leo on the floor, sobbing and holding his oddly shaped arm, "Leonardo!"_

_He carefully picked Leo up, trying his best not to jostle the little turtle's injured arm, "I-I-I'm f-fine sensei." Leo whimpered, shaking uncontrolably with his sobs._

_Raph had froze, staring at his hurt brother. He hadn't ment to hurt him, he just wanted Leo to show him the respect he deserved and look at him and admit that he was wrong. After all, Raph was the one who came up with the best prank ever and totally pulled it off. Well, almost. If he had thought about the horn waking Splinter up then they wouldn't have been caught. But they still got the pictures!_

_Spliner was barking orders to Mikey and Don, telling them to get the first aid kit and a pack of ice to get the swelling in Leo's arm down. Raph backed away, scared that he migh hurt his brother again and scared at how much he ENJOYED the knoledge that HE had actually SUCCEEDED in hurting his brother. Usually it was difficult to lay a hand on Leo, since he was always on gaurd... when he was awake. Heck, he was on gaurd whether he was angry, happy, annoyed, and in a bad mood._

"But not when he's sad...' _Raph mused in his head. He surpressed a small smile as he scampered out of Leo's room and went to his own room. YES! He finally found a way to beat Leo! All he had to do was make Leo sad and then he could beat him when ever he wanted! Raph smirked and laid down, quickly falling asleep._

_The next morning he went to the kitchen and saw his other three brothers were already munching on there favorite cereals, but Leo was having trouble. With his good arm out of commission he couldn't bring his spoon up without spilling any milk or cereal on himself and it was really starting to make him angry. Raph snickered and sat in the chair across from him, "Daww! Does the little messy baby need help with his food? And aww, looks like you need a wittle bathy too!" Raph cooed mockingly. _

_Leo paused and looked down at his cereal and milk covered lap, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes though he refused to let them flow, not in front of his brothers at least. Mikey stifled a laugh and Don glared at Raph. Raph just grinned smugly at him, and after breakfast, Leo went to his room and couldn't stop the tears from flowing when he saw pictures of himself sleeping in a wet diaper, and others of him still wearing the diaper only he was screaming, and others of him staring fearfully at the camera covering his walls._

_Later that day, Leo asked Splinter how to be aware of his surroundings even when sleeping._

_(end flashback)_

"And ta think, all'a dat trouble because a one stupid prank." Raph murmered, flopping down on the the neatly made bed.

He frowned in confusion when he saw one of the pillows raised a little in the center and lift it up, surprised to find a dark blue book under it. Confused, he picked it up and opened the cover, eyes widening when he saw a very detailed drawing of a japanese dragon, its tail twisted and twirled to spell out the name 'Leonardo's' in cursive, and just below that it said 'thoughts' in bold black marker.

'Leonardo's thoughts'. Leo's journal.

Raph debated whether he should read it or not and almost decided not to, but curiousity took over and he flipped to the first page...

_Entry 1, 8/12/01_

_Wow, I finally have my own journal! I'm a little scared though, 'cause my brothers are always going through my stuff, trying to find embarrissing stuff to use against me. Like yesterday, Raph convinced Mikey that when I laughed when he fell in training, I was laughing at him, not with him and the others. Heck, it was so funny even Master Splinter was laughing! Everyone was. But for some reason Mikey believed that I was laughing at him. So him and Raph came in my room while I was meditating with Master Splinter and snooped around in my closet and desk and under my bed. I know that because they left everything a total mess right after I had finally gotten my room nice and clean and just the way I wanted it. Anyway, they found my old teddy bear in the drawer next to my bed. What was worse was that I had made that drawer into a bed for him, including a small pillow from a doll house I found in the sewers and one of my spare masks as a blanket. It's true, we all used to have our own stuffed animals we liked to sleep with when we were really little, Raph had a toy alligator, Mikey had a monkey, Donny had a puppy, and I had the teddy bear. The others' toys were in pretty good shape, just a little dirty when we found them while mine was a mess when I found it but I used the sewing sensei taught me to fix his arms and one of his legs, but one of his button eyes were missing, and a little bit of his right ear was gone, but I still liked him and thought he was cute. But by the time we were five the others found they were too big for stuffed animals anymore. I didn't think so though, so I just hid my bear and told them I got rid of it. Now they were using it for anything they can come up with. Whether it was threatening to rip him up if I told sensei about anything bad they did, or saying that if I didn't do their chores for them they'd flush him down the toilet and stuff like that. Today Raph ripped his arm off because I wouldn't do the dishes for him. Raph said that if I didn't do them, he would flush the arm and then I would never get it back. So I did the dishes. It took me a while and I was tired. I still am! Well, he gave me the arm, but thats it. Well, I'm one step closer to getting rid of my nightmares, but I hope I'll get my teddy back soon._

_Leonardo._

Raph frowned. He remembered that, but he hadn't known that the bear was protecting his brother from nightmares. He thought that it was something his brother loved and would do anything to get it back. Had he known why his brother cherist it he wouldn't have tooken it.

**TMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

**Okay guys, I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon. **

**R&R PLZ!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to inform you that I have some cute pics of the dark masked turtles when they were little up on my profile. TWOF are right next to each of the links. And yes, the pics include little Leonardo! (Not Leo, but Leonardo.) **_

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Raph gulped and flipped the page. For some reason he wasn't really surprised that there were what looked like dried up tear drops.

_Entry 2, 8/27/01_

_I finally got my teddy back this morning. Only problem is he's a total mess! Raph tore off all his limbs and his head, and his button eye, and he ripped one of the legs in half! And Mikey drew a mustach on his face. It took me forever to fix teddy up, and I kept pricking myself with the sewing needle, and I had to use the stuffing of an old torn up couch pillow sensei was going to throw away to replace the stuffing that fell out of teddy. And I'm really glad Mikey used fingerpaint for the mustach or else it would have taken forever to wash it I went out in the sewers and found some black buttons for his eyes. My fingers are hurting from writing but aw well, I'll live. Now teddy looks a little like franken teddy now but he still keeps the nightmares away, he proved that when I accidentally fell asleep with him earlier. Uh oh, sensei's coming and I'm supposed to be in bed!_

_Leonardo._

Raph chuckled at the last part and turned the page again which was also covered in drops of dried tears only there were more.

_Entry 3, 10/9/06_

_I don't believe it. They finally said it. All of them. My brothers finally told me that they hated me and wish that I would just disappear. It all started out as a normal day, you know, I woke up before everyone else, skipped breakfast again and trained for a little bit, the others woke up, sensei asked if I ate, I lied and said yes, the others ate while I medatated, we all trained, Raph pointed out every flaw I made and Don and Mike laughed. But then the guys went out of the lair while master Splinter was meditating and I told on them. Splinter got really angry and grounded them for three months since they went up to the surface and almost got spotted my humans. After Splinter left to find some supplies and left me in charge the guys cornered me in Raph's room. They started pushing and hitting me and then they started calling me names, saying that they wished that I would just dissapear, get captured by some humans and taken far away where I couldn't get them into any trouble, and then some other things that I don't dare to repeat. Then Raph said that he hated me and wished that I wasn't his brother. The others agreed. So now, here I am in my room, deciding what way would be a better way to end it faster. I'm thinking a noose, but I know that there's a spacific way you have to put the rope around your neck to snap it immediately and I don't know how to do that. Maybe cutting my wrist? No, my brothers would have to clean my blood off the floor and I know how much they hate chores. Or I could stab my heart. No, again with the blood thing. I know, I'll tie big rocks around my ankles and jump in some really deep water somewhere in the sewers! Yeah, that'll work! Now, where can I find some really big rocks? Oh, and I should probably find a way to tie my hands too. Goodbye._

_Leonardo._

Raph felt his chest constricting. Leo had tried to kill himself? Why didn't the others know about this? And why were they such jerks that they MADE there brother want to kill himself?

"Oh Leo," Raph whimpered, dropping the journal and burrying his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Hey Raph, what'cha looking at?" Michelangelo asked, coming around the back of the couch to sit next to his dark red masked brother. He frowned when he saw that Raphael was looking at the old family photo album, the one full of pictures of them with their Leonardo from when they were in their home dimension. At first he wondered why Raphael would be looking at this, but then he realized that today was October fifth. The day Leonardo ran away.

Michelangelo sighed and laid a hand on Raphael's shoulder, "Bro, it wasn't your fault he ran away." Raphael flipped a page as an answer.

Michelangelo sighed. This and Leonardo's birthday were the days that Raphael never spoke. And they're also the days that Raphael rarely puts down the family album and hardly ever leaves Leo's side. Donatello and Michelangelo were kinda the same only they weren't as quiet and they broke down if they saw a single picture of Leonardo.

Raphael stared down at a picture of a 9 month old Leonardo in his crib, sucking on his blue binky and shying away from Michelangelo's old teddy bear which the dark orange masked turtle was trying to give him as a little welcome to the family gift. Raphael looked below that picture and chuckled when he saw the picture of him Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo. They were around ten and Leonardo was about one year old and, just like Michelangelo, covered head to toe in chocolate. Yes, he remembered this as the time they had all gone to visit April and Michelangelo wanted to make a chocolate shake for Leonardo's 'lunch', but had forgotten to put the lid on before he turned on the blender, causing chocolate to fly all over the kitchen, himself, and his baby brother who was giggling and laughing and smiling the entire time. April and Splinter had Michelangelo clean the kitchen and asked Donatello and Raphael to clean the still giggling Leonardo. It was rather difficult since Leonardo kept trying to eat himself.

There was another picture, this one from the first day Leonardo joined their little family. Raphael was sleeping on a chair with Leonardo cradled to his chest, the tiny turtle sucking on his big brother's finger.

"*Coughcough!* Raph?" Leo croaked, coming out of his room with a blanket wrapped around him. Raphael looked up, snapping the book closed and tossing it on the couch as he went over to steady his swaying brother, "What're ya doin' outta bed bro?"

Leo coughed into his arm, "Don't think that just because I've been sleeping the days away thanks to this cold that I don't know what today is," Leo smirked, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Raphael chuckled and shook his head. Only Leo would want to check and see if someone was alright while HE was the that was sick. He rubbed Leo's head affectionately, "'M fine bro. Now get back ta bed before ya pass out." he chuckled.

Leo didn't move from his spot and stared intently at his brother.

Raphael sighed and shook his head, "A'ight bro, but remember, ya made me do this." Raphael reached out and put one firm but gentle arm around Leo's shoulders and the other under Leo's knees, sweeping the young turtle's feet out from under him so he was holding him bridal style.

"Yipes!" Leo yelped, the room spinning from the fast movement. The second everything stopped moving Leo looked up and glared at his smirking big brother. Just when Leo was about to reject being carried back to bed like a child he sneezed into his arm.

"Bless you." Raphael said.

"Thanks." Leo mumbled, suddenly too tired to argue about being carried. Raphael gently laid Leo in bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking them in around his shoulders, chuckling when he noticed that Leo had already fallen asleep.

He went out to the living room, picked up the album, and went back to Leo's room, pulling up a chair. Raphael sat down and opened the book, glancing up at Leo evert few moments.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

_**Don't forget to check those pics! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SSOOOO sorry! I've just been so interested in Twilight that I kinda took a vacation from TMNT but no need to fear, I will never, EVER, abandon any of my stories. They're like my babies :3 **

**I don't want to get anyones hopes up with this chapter so I'm telling you right now that I will probably take at least a week to update my stories, possibly a few days depending on what kind of mood I'm in.**

**Now on with the shitty story!**

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo jumped quickly from roof to roof, hoping to shake off his persuers but to no such luck. Sadly he was still recoverig from his week long cold and was still a bit drowsy from sleeping so much, slowing him down.

These definately weren't the Foot, though Leo was positive that they were well trained ninjas who could easily kill him in his current position. Leo jumped down a fire escape and ran in the shadows, having to duck behind a dumpster every now and then when the area wasn't dark enough. To his annoyance Leo still hadn't been able to get rid of his stockers, for he could see one of the burly men standing on the roof above him, looking down at him with crossed arms and a smug smirk.

The man gestured for the rest of the ninjas to come forward, which confused Leo greatly. Why weren't they attacking him, if they continued to be so slow then the blue masked turtle would get away for sure. As Leo pondered this he stepped out from behind the dumpster and backed away, gripping his katanas so hard his knuckles were white.

He didn't understand how this could have happened! One minute Leo was out on a run, keeping an eye on the time since he could only be out for an hour or face the wrath of his big brothers, and the next he had these ninjas chasing after him. He hadn't even seen them coming, and to Leo that was the worst part. He was supposed to be the vigil one, the one who always had his gaurd up and could sense danger a mile away. For some reason tonight was an exception.

Leo had to admit that these men made him anxious. They weren't like anything he'd seen before, they were far too fast than anyone, even a ninja master, could ever be. Heck, he saw one of them jump over a whole roof top and land right in the middle of the next one!

Who ever they were, they weren't normal, especially in looks. They all looked exactly alike, except for eye color. While every single one of them had short messy blood red hair, slim but muscular frames, and stood at about six feet tall, most of the men either had eerie pitch black eyes or frightening bright red eyes that could cause even the bravest of warriors to tremble.

Leo backed away as the swarm of identical men inched closer to him, all dawning cruel smirks on their white faces. His shell bumped against what he thought was the wall, only to be proved horribly wrong when arms circled around him, while others ripped his beloved swords away from him. How the shell did he not sense them! Leo growled and fought against his captor, "What the shell do you want?" Leo demanded, kicking and punching at the man pinning his arms to his sides.

As if in sinc the men all laughed and advanced on his faster, drawing their weapons, "Come now Leonardo, theres no need to be scared. The only thing you need to worry about is learning how to use those katanas without hands." One of the men sneered, making Leo struggle all the more. The man raised his tanto blade and brought it down, waiting for the gush of blood as his sword met the young turtle's flesh. Much to all of the mens' dissapointment it never came.

A shirasaya sword blocked the man's sword from causing Leo any harm, and although this was surprising, the most shocking thing to everyone was that a leafy green, three fingered hand gripped the protecting blade. Leo's wide eyes traveled up the muscular arm until he saw the terripan, clad in all the same pads and belt Leo wore only they were black. The one thing that stood out to Leo, though, was the dark blue mask that framed his protector's blue eyes.

"Leonardo." Leo breathed. This was his supposedly dead fourth older brother, the one that the dark masked turtles thought had ran away and died of hunger or sickness. Leonardo looked down at the younger turtle and flashed him a quick smile before turning back to the other ninjas before him, glaring at every single one of them, "Sorry to interupt, but I noticed you guys bullying this young man here and I'm afraid that I can't tolerate that." Leonardo tisked, and with a flick of his wrist sent the man's sword and the man himself flying across the ally.

To Leo's utter amazement that was all it took. Every single ninja that had been chasing him around all of New York for the past half hour ran away, clearing the ally in the blink of an eye. The man holding Leo dropped him and sprinted after the others with his tail between his legs.

Leo rubbed his arm where a small bruise was already forming and studied his 'older brother'. Leonardo was almost an exact replica of himself, only he wore black pads, belt, wrist bands, and sheathes; his mask was much darker than Leo's; and many more nasty looking scars littered his body. Leo couldn't help but flinch at an obviously still healing wound on his plastron that actually looked like it were infected.

"So, you're the famous Leo that I've heard my big brothers talking so much about." Leonardo grinned, rubbing Leo's head. Leo stared up at him in confusion, "Wait... what? How do you know about..? I mean... when did...?" Leo stuttered, his mind in overload. Leonardo was supposed to be either missing or dead in some other demension, so how did he know about Leo? "Ah shell, I need to sit down." Leo groaned, sinking to the ground and dropping his head in his hands. Leonardo chuckled and sat next to him, watching in amusement as Leo took deap breaths to calm himself.

The young turtle thought that he would be fine meeting another counterpart but for some reason this felt... different, from when Leo first met his older brothers. _'Maybe its because I grew up thinking that this guy was, oh, you know, DEAD.' _Leo sighed. That had to be it, it was probably just shock.

Leo stood and smiled down at the older turtle, "Sorry about that, I guess I was just a little surprised to meet you since... well, uh-" "Since my big bros told you that I was probably dead?" Leonardo finished for him. Leo nodded, "Yeah. And if you know about me than that means that you know where your big brothers are. So ho come you haven't shown them that you're fine?"

Leonardo bit his lip and stood as well, knotting his hands behind his head, "Because I'm not aloud to." he said simply, frowning. Leo blinked in confusion. Again, "Come again? What the shell do you mean you're not aloud to asure your older brothers that you're alive and healthy?"

"I can't tell you that either. Not yet at least." Leonardo sighed miserably. He perked up after a minute, "But, you can bring them to me."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Leo where da shell are ya takin' us so late?" Rapheal yawned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Michelangelo agreed, "Yeah little dude, I love ya and everything but come on, waking us up at three in the morning? You know that you're gonna get a serious butt wooping if this is something stupid." he grunted, stretching.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes, "Quit whining, you guys are supposed to be the adults." he chuckled, ducking under a falling wooden beams in the abandoned factory he had been instructed to bring his older brothers to, "Don't worry, its just around this corner-" or not. There was nothing but... well a dark little corner. The dark masked turtles all looked at Leo explectantly, clearly aggitated at being woken up just to be brought to the worlds smallest dusty room. Leo furrowed his brow and searched the tiny area for any openings that he might have missed, "But, he said it was right he- GAH!" As Leo leaned on one of the dusty walls, cranking echoed throughout the room, coming from behind the dusty walls.

The whole concrete wall rose up, stopping until the bottom reached Leo's stomach.

This was it.


End file.
